Fighting Destiny
by Annika Taylor
Summary: Sequel to Starting Over Again. Longer summary inside!
1. Summary

**Here it is!**

**

* * *

  
**

Roza Ozera is just like her cousin Adrian was at 17. She smokes, drinks, and parties. Being an heiress does get you into the club of your choosing. Though unlike Adrian was at this age, she is very in love and Very monogamous to one person. Someone she has felt a "bond" with her entire life. Someone she fears for.

AJ Ivashkov is down to earth, but has always felt torn between her roots. Her younger siblings are treated like the royals they are, where as her mother's past is still spoken of in a negative light and AJ is constantly reminded she is a product of that past. She must decide which path she wants. The life in the limelight with the one she loves, or the mysterious life that her own mother always strove for, but could never quite achieve.

Two friends must work worth with each other to piece the parts of their lives together and bring together two worlds that may never see eye to eye, but until they do, destinies can't be fulfilled.

* * *

**  
**

**Look for Chapter 1 Tuesday Evening!**


	2. The Recognition Clause

**Disclaimer: Uhh... if they were in the actual VA novels, they aren't mine....**

**

* * *

  
**

AJ's POV:

I stared at my Moroi history text book. I didn't know why I had to take this class, I lived this every day. I stifled a yawn.

"Miss Ivashkov."

I looked up. "Yes Mr. Zeklos?"

"What can you tell us about the recognition clause?"

I heard the giggles as I stood. "The Recognition Clause: The bastard Dhampir child of a Royal Moroi can petition for recognition in the Royal court if the King or Queen deems there to be sufficient reason for the child to need said recognition and is supported by a 2/3 majority of the remaining royal families."

"Good. Sit down. Now, who can name someone who has invoked that clause? Yes, Miss Everett!"

"Queen Rosemarie."

"Fantastic." He looked around the room smiling. "Here is a good question, once a Dhampir is admitted into royal society, what happens to their children? Do they become royals? Can they take the throne?"

"Thankfully, no." I heard someone mutter. The rest of the class laughed and I saw Mr. Zeklos trying to suppress a smile.

"Okay class, I want you all to write a 500 word paper of the pros and cons of the recognition clause. Yes, Mr. Bright?"

"Can we use Alissa as an argument?"

Mr. Zeklos laughed. "Only if it supports your side."

I took a deep breath. I wanted to jump up from my desk and kill. Thankfully for my classmates, the bell rang. I jumped up and made a beeline for the headmistress's office. "I need to see Rinaldi!"

"That's Headmistress Rinaldi."

"I NEED TO FREAKING SEE RINALDI!!!!"

The secretary sighed and picked up her phone. "Miss Ivashkov. Yes, that one."

I raised an eyebrow. "That one?"

The secretary ignored me. "She will see you now."

I walked into the room and threw my books down on the couch. "I want out of Moroi history."

"AJ..."

"He told them that I could be used as an argument in their papers about the recognition clause."

"It will get easier."

"You have been saying that for 10 years!"

"Look AJ, I will talk to him. Now, you need to get to your one on one training before you are written up."

"Eddie wouldn't do that."

"Yes, but his wife would."

I shook my head. "I'm not doing this assignment."

Headmistress Rinaldi stood up and walked over to me. "Yes you are. You are going to write a paper about how the recognition clause brings the Morois and Dhampirs together as a bonded unit and you are going to blow everyone out of the water with it."

I hung my head. She was right. She always was. "You win." I grabbed my books and headed to one on one study.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Chapter one! What did you think? Chapter 2 tomorrow!**


	3. An Odd Limbo

**Disclaimer: I own AJ and Roza.**

**

* * *

  
**

Roza's POV:

I could see the rage building in Alli and winced. Eddie had no idea what was coming.

"Okay AJ, let's see what you have.... And go!"

The force behind Alli startled even me and I knew what was coming. I heard the sickening crack and jumped up. I ran over to Eddie and put my hand under his head. "Are you okay?"

Eddie nodded and sat up. "What the hell was that Alissa?"

"Nothing. It was nothing." She looked down and mumbled an apology.

"I could suspend you for what you just did."

"Thank you! That is all I ask!"

I lightly touched Eddie's nose and watched it heal. That still fascinated me. "Please let me talk to her."

Eddie nodded. "Okay." He looked over at Alli. "I'm calling your parents."

"Tell them my bags are packed!"

I watched him walk away. "Alli, what is going on?"

"I want to leave."

"Why this time?"

"I hate it here. I have hated it here since I was 8."

"When Adrian adopted you?"

Alli nodded. "Yeah."

"Why do you stay?"

"I can't leave you."

I laughed. "I'll be fine. I don't want you stuck here and miserable."

That made Alli crack a small smile. "Where else would I go?"

"You could go to a public school. With humans."

Alli shook her head. "My mom would never go for that. St. Vladimir's is her life." She looked at her hands. "Can I tell you a secret?"

I pushed Alli's hair out of her face. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

"Sometimes I wish I was still in Turkey."

I frowned. "Do you want to go back?"

Alli shook her head again. "Not really... I just... I miss my dad."

"After everything?"

"He is still my father. He was great the first 5 years."

"Alli..." I quickly sneaked a kiss. "Please be careful."

That made Alli burst out laughing. "I'm not going to go anywhere. I am just really, really frustrated today."

"Did you just burst out laughing because I kissed you?"

"Did you really just kiss me because you thought I was leaving?"

I smiled. "Touché. So, what has you all riled up?"

"The stupid recognition clause. I have to write a paper about whether or not I think it is a good thing."

"Do you?"

Alli sighed. "No, not really."

"Why not?"

"Well, while it was good for my mom because it helped her be with Adrian, but what about me, Mason and Christa? We can never be recognized as royals. We are always going to be stuck in this odd limbo. Dhampirs don't like us because we mingle with the Moroi and the Moroi don't like us because human blood runs through our veins. I just don't think it's fair."

I looked around to make sure we were still alone and lightly kissed her again. "I just want you to know that I would love you whether you were human, Dhampir, or Moroi...."

"I know."

"Now, come on, there is a huge party at Lazar's tonight."

"You go, have fun. I want to work on this paper. Just call me before you leave. I'll walk you home."

"You don't trust me judgment?"

"Oh, I trust YOUR judgment. I just don't trust the judgment of the 5 beers and numerous shots I know for a fact are going to be in you."

I laughed. "I'll call. I promise."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Chapter 2! Be happy I got this out tonight! I got stuck working an 11 hour shift today!**

**Yes... Roza and AJ are together. Got an issue with that?**

**Chapter 3 is going to be interesting. AJ gets an important message!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	4. Mental Drunk Dialing

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA. I own my characters!**

**

* * *

  
**

AJ's POV:

"Mom, I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated and I took it out on Eddie."

"You can't keep doing things like this AJ."

"Mom, I hate it here. Do you know what I have to go through?"

"I have an idea..."

I was starting to get frustrated. She heard, but she never listened. "Is Adrian there?"

"He is in a meeting."

"He is always in a meeting."

"That is what the King does."

"Can you have him call me tomorrow? I need to go check on Roza."

"Where's Roza?"

"Some party... I don't know... I think she said Jake Lazar was throwing it."

"You think?"

"Mom, Roza is a big girl and I am NOT a guardian. What do you want me to do? Tie her down?"

"If anything happens to her..."

"It won't be MY responsibility. Good-Bye!" I slammed down the phone and sighed. I didn't ask for this. I am being told that I am responsible for a life. No one even asked me if I wanted this. They just assumed I would do it.

_Alli.... Oh Alli...._

I sighed again. What was it like being bonded to a party girl? You get mentally drunk dialed at all hours.

_Can you come get me? Please?_

I closed my text book and rubbed my temples. This was fun when I was six, but now... not so much. I grabbed my keys and headed across campus to the Moroi dorms. I was about to open the door when I heard someone call my name.

"Alissa!"

I turned and looked to see a couple kids from my history class watching me. "Can I help you?"

"Using the recognition clause to get a new dorm room? Oh wait, you can't. Your father isn't a royal; he is just a blood whore lover."

I remembered what Eddie had said about controlling myself and took a deep breath. "Funny!" I turned back and went inside the building. Walking to the front desk, I smiled. "Hi, Karen. Roza called me and wanted me to come pick her up from the party."

Karen nodded. "Sure, they are in Lord Lazar's room."

I smiled. "Thanks." I ran up the stairs and down the hall as the beat of the bass grew stronger. I gently knocked on the door. It opened.

"How can I help you Dhampir?"

"I'm here for Roza..."

"Uh-huh and what if she doesn't want to do with you?"

I saw my friend push through the crowd and smile. "Alli! You made it! Come party with us!"

I shook my head. "Sorry Roza. Time for us to go."

She frowned at me. "Please can I stay?"

"Hey... you called me remember?"

Roza thought for a second and then smiled. "Oh yeah. You are so smart." She looked at the guy next to her. "Don't you love smart women?" She looked back at me. "I love you."

I laughed. "Yeah, right. Tell me that when you are sober lover girl."

That's when it happened. Roza kissed me. "I love you! I want to tell the world..."

I pulled away. "Look missy, I don't care how drunk you are. I don't care if you are a Moroi, and I sure as Hell don't care you are a royal. Kiss me again, and I will punch you." With that, Roza let me lead her out into the hall and towards her room.

Once we arrived she looked at me. "Want to come in?"

Did I? "Sorry, but you need to sleep it off. I'll see you in the morning."

She looked at me with a sad face. "I'm sorry."

I kissed her forehead. "I know. I'll see you tomorrow." She shut the door and I headed back to my room. Before I went inside, I checked my mail box. There was one letter and the name on it freaked me out.

_Miss Alissa Markov.  
_

* * *

**Who is sending AJ mail to her old last name? And Roza almost blew their cover!**

**Someone's parents are going to be popping in next chapter! I wonder who it is going to be....**

**See you tomorrow!**


	5. You Promised Not To Tell

**Disclaimer: I own My Characters and My Plot. Richelle Mead owns everything else...**

**

* * *

  
**

**AJ's POV:**

I felt myself starting to shake as I opened the card. It couldn't be. There was no way.

_You are invited to the wedding of:_

_Alissa Markov_

_&_

_Berk Demir_

_An official announcement with exact dates will be forthcoming._

Oh. Shit. I ran out of my dorm and to Roza's room. I didn't even stop and talk to Karen; I needed to get to her. I pounded on the door until it finally opened.

"Alli? What...?"

"Remember 11 years ago you promised not to tell?"

"Yeah."

I held out the card to her. "What do I do now?"

Roza looked over the card and her face seemed to pale even more than she currently was. "Alissa... I think we need to tell someone now."

"Roza, we can't. You promised."

"I also promised that I would never let you be scared like that again."

I sighed and walked into Roza's room. I was going to regret what I was about to say, but I had to say it. "Would it be all that bad?"

Roza cocked her head. "Excuse me?"

"This way, I could get away, be who I am supposed to be and you didn't have to worry about taking the throne."

She slapped me. My girlfriend slapped me. "How dare you!"

"What?"

"I am risking everything I am or could be for you and you just want to walk away?"

"No, I DON'T want to walk away... I just don't see any other way..."

"Then go." She pointed at the door. "Get out of my room before I call security. Dhampirs aren't allowed in Moroi dorms."

"Roza..."

"That's Princess Ozera, Dhampir."

I bit my lip and shook my head. "Fine, your highness." I walked out of the room and tried to keep my tears at bay until I reached my room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning I walked into the cafeteria and something seemed off. I looked around and saw members of the royal guard standing next to the main office. I groaned. This was not what I needed. I walked towards the office as the door opened and my mother and Adrian walked out. There was no way that this could be good. Adrian raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed. He was going to give me the "tried to be a good father" speech. It was boring when I was 10, now it was just repetitive. I plastered a smile and walked up to them. "Mom! Adrian! What a surprise! I didn't know you were coming up here!"

My mom frowned. "Oh, we weren't planning on it Alissa, we got called in for a parent teacher conference."

I gulped. "Am I in trouble?"

Adrian chuckled. I hated when he did that. "That's one word for it young lady."

I had to suppress the urge to punch him. He tried so hard to be my father that it was somewhat sickening. "What did I do this time?"

"YOU BROKE EDDIE'S NOSE!!!!"

At this point, the entire cafeteria was looking and I had 2 options. Ignore them or my mom and the king. I chose the latter and turned away from my mother and walked towards the breakfast line. "I apologized for that."

"You will NOT walk away from me young lady!"

That did it. Adrian had crossed the line. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm your father!"

"NO. YOU AREN'T!!!!!" I screamed. I was sick of this. "You are not my father." I wasn't going to cry. I hadn't cried over this in seven years. I broke into a run and headed into the quad. I had to get away from this. No one understood.

* * *

**I told you Turkey would make a comeback!**

**What is with AJ and Adrian? Even I am a little confused by that. She really hates him.**

**Well, I'll get started on Chapter 5 and see if I can find out what is up with that...**


	6. I Already Have A Father

**Disclaimer: You know who I own. You know who Richelle owns.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Roza's POV:**

There was no smoking allowed on campus so a group of us liked to sneak through the wards and light up. I was about to put my cigarette out and go back to class, when I saw her. I had never seen Alli look this miserable. She sat down on a rock right inside the wards and started crying. I started to walk over to her but stopped. What had I said last night? I remember we had fought, but she knew not to argue with me when I was drunk. I saw Adrian approach her and she got up and walked past the wards. I gasped when he followed her. I tried to listen in.

"Adrian... just go away please..."

"I want to know what that was all about."

"What, what was about?"

"I'm not your father?"

"No, you aren't. Please go back in the wards."

"You are a good guardian. I trust you to save my life."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You don't want to save my life?"

"Of course I do! You, mom, Roza, Mason, Christa, Ella, Greg... I would save you all. No one asks if I want to though. The just assume this is how it is going to be."

Adrian looked at Alli curiously. "Do you want to be a guardian?"

Alli shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't think it should be my only option."

"If you could do anything, what would you want to do?"

"I can't say."

"AJ, you know you can tell me anything."

Alli shook her head. "Anything but this."

I finally stepped forward. "I think you should do what makes you happy."

Alli jumped. "What the hell? Okay, everyone, back in the wards." She pushed us forward. "Go!"

Adrian walked over to Alli and looked her in the eye. "I don't want to compulse you, but I need you to tell me why you are so mad at me."

"I already have a father. His name is Hugo Markov. He treated my mother and I like crap. I don't NEED another father. I don't WANT another one."

Adrian reached out and hugged Alli close. "Oh Mini Dhampir... I'm so sorry. I wasn't even thinking about that."

Alli hugged Adrian tight. "Everyone is deciding everything for me. I want to make my own choices for once."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to leave St. Vladimir's."

"Why?"

"I hate it here."

I nudged her a little. "Tell him why."

"I don't fit in."

"AJ, every 15 year old feels like that."

"Forget it..."

I gave her a look. "Don't give up. Keep going until he understands." I looked at the king. "Sorry, just trying to help..."

"I don't fit in because of you."

"Because of me?"

"Am I a Dhampir or am I a Royal?"

"You are a Dhampir that has been adopted by a Royal."

AJ screamed in frustration. "Why doesn't anyone listen? I need to get to class. I want to be a good guardian!" She stormed away.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "King Adrian... Can I speak freely?"

Adrian smiled. "Of course Roza."

"Ever since you adopted Alli, it has been hard for her. She pretends she is happy, but Adrian... She has put up with a lot of crap. Honestly, I am surprised that..." I couldn't finish that sentence. "She tries so hard. She wants to make you and Rose happy." I took a deep breath. "Adrian, she doesn't have a place here. I mean, I want her to have one, but remember how you guys used to talk about how my dad was treated?"

Adrian nodded. "Of course."

"Alissa is treated the same way. Dhampirs don't want to befriend her because she carries the Ivashkov name and they think she is elitist. Moroi don't want to befriend her because even if she IS an Ivashkov, and really she isn't, she is still a Dhampir."

"Why hasn't she said anything?"

I shrugged. "As I said, a part of it is she doesn't want to disappoint you. Another part of it is she thinks that as long as she takes the brunt of it, they will leave Mason and Christa alone."

"They don't bother Gabriella and Gregory?"

I sighed. "Okay... Adrian, I love you, but listen to that reaction. I tell you Alli is hurting and in pain. Immediately you ask about your other kids. She needs you. Alissa is scared and wants to leave. Please help her."

"Where does she want to go?"

I looked around to make sure we were still alone. "She wants to go back to Turkey."

"WHAT???"

"I think you should let her."

"Never. Never in a million years."

"Look, I promised not to betray her on this, but she has some things she needs to deal with. She misses her dad."

Adrian looked me square in the eye. "**_I_** am her dad." With that he walked away from me.

I snorted to myself. "In your dreams."

* * *

**Well, that explains a lot... I feel bad for AJ. I feel bad for Roza. I am not really sure who is more scared.**

**I had a rough day today and I just NEEDED to write. You all got 3 chapters out of it. Want me to have more rough days? lol!**

**See you tomorrow! 3 in one day is all I can handle.**


	7. Control At Any Cost

**Disclaimer: I own mine, Richelle owns hers.**

**

* * *

  
**

AJ's POV:

I sat in the gym aware of Roza's presence I loved when she came to watch me. It was nice to have one person rooting for me to win. The scary thing was I also felt my mother, Adrian, and Mia watching. I knew this was going to be a test of my control. I looked over at Roza with worry. There was no way this could end well. Her voice came through the bond.

_I love you._

I gave a small smile and looked back at Eddie. I really did feel bad about his nose. I just needed to vent and I vented on his face.

"Hannah Jenkins and Alissa Ivashkov." I stood up and walked over the mat. "Fight clean. Alissa, hands off the face."

I heard everyone snicker, but just nodded. "Right." I took a deep breath and muttered. "Keep control at any cost. Losing isn't the end of the world."

"Go!"

I dodged the first two blows with ease, quite proud of myself and that was when I heard it. It was soft, but I heard it. "Elit Kan fahişe!" I started to seethe. **(Elitist Blood Whore!)**

_Control at any cost Alli._

I raised my hands in the air. "I forfeit."

Everyone in the room gasped. Eddie walked towards me. "That means you fail."

"I know." I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. I walked across the campus to my dorm. I was done. I was so out of here. I had put up with all this for 11 years. I was tired. My door flew open. "What was that?"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it."

"You can't just give up. What if that had been a Strigoi?"

"If that had been a Strigoi I would have turned and ran."

"And left Roza unprotected?"

This was it. "Ben Roza koruma istemiyorum!" **(I don't want to guard Roza!)**

My mom actually laughed. "Oh really? What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, but this isn't it." I grabbed my duffle and walked out of the room. I was leaving once and for all. I wasn't coming back. And if for some reason I was dragged back here, I wouldn't be alive.

* * *

**Sorry this is short and all, but AJ needed to get out of there. What is going to happen? I don't like that last line, it scares me....**

**I guess I will find out when I start Chapter 7!**

**Later all!**


	8. Tell Them Not To Hesitate

**Disclaimer: I own mine, Richelle owns hers.**

**

* * *

  
**

Roza's POV:

I watched Alli walk away from the school and cross the wards. I wanted to stop her, but I knew she just needed to get away. She would be back. I walked back to my dorm and headed to my room. I opened my bedroom door and saw the envelope lying on my bed. I took a deep breath and opened it.

_Dearest Roza,_

_Please, please, please don't hate me. I have been planning this for a long time. It will all work out in the end. You will forget me and go on to be the best queen you know how to be. I am not one hundred percent sure where I am going, but I know it is the right choice. I'm not scared. I just want all the hurt to be over with. Keep an eye on Mason and Christina now that I can't and make sure Gabriella and Gregory know that I loved them from the moment they were born. And when they are all of age and they see me remember to tell them not to hesitate. I am not the girl I once was. Tell my mom I'll miss her and tell Adrian thank you for trying to save me, but I think it was too late. Okay, I am just rambling now and that means I need to go. I love you and NEVER forget it. Don't fight destiny. It isn't worth the hassle. I just can't do this anymore. I'm sorry._

_All my love, through all time,_

_Alissa._

I started screaming. Alli was going to be... be... "NO! NO!"

My door flew open. "Roza... What is it?"

"I-I need to see the King."

"Okay, he is getting ready to leave, but I'll stop the plane."

"He's leaving? He is just going to let Alissa go?"

"He can't stop her."

"Yes he can. All he has to do is listen."

"Come on Princess, we need to get to the King."

Adrian's POV:

I was getting tired of Alissa's attitude. She was so much like her mother that it terrified me. I decided that I just needed to let her go her own way for once. Just give her some space. I was about to get on the jet when I heard my name being called. "ADRIAN!!!!"

I turned to see Roza running towards me. I went back down the stairs. "Roza? What is it?"

"Alli is going to.... to..."

I looked at her with wide eyes. "Going to what? Is she going to Turkey?"

Roza shook her head. "She is going to turn..." She burst into tears.

* * *

**Oh God.... This is NOT good... Can she be saved? Does she want to be saved?**

**Tune in next time! I'll try to post another chapter today, but I have to work so it may not be until tomorrow.**

**Peace!**


	9. I Told You To Listen

**Disclaimer: Richelle owns hers, I own mine.**

**

* * *

  
**

Adrian's POV:

I hadn't heard her right. "Turn what?"

"She wants to become Strigoi." She hit me. "I TOLD YOU TO LISTEN!!!! You could have stopped this."

A guard grabbed her. "Do NOT hit the King."

I shooed him away. Roza was upset and could hit me if she wanted. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "You have to save her Adrian! Please... I can't lose her."

I sighed. "Get on the plane." I followed her up the stairs. "Change of plans. We aren't going to the Poconos. We need to Oregon and get Lissa and Christian."

Rose looked at me. "Why are we going there?"

I didn't know how to tell her... "AJ ran away..."

"I know. What do Lissa and Christian have to do with this?"

I sat down next to her. "Oh Little Dhampir...."

"Why are you calling me that? You only call me that when something is wrong..."

"We think Alissa is going to try and get herself turned."

Rose looked at Roza who nodded in confirmation. "Why... Why would she do that?"

Roza sighed. "She has been hurting for a long time and I think she just wants acceptance wherever she can get it."

"But this?"

"Can we get going? We're running out of time!"

I stood back up and looked at Roza "Do you have any idea where she could be going?"

She nodded but didn't say anything.

"Roza, if you want us to help AJ, you have to help us. Where do you think she went?"

"My best guess is that she is going to go to Turkey."

"Why would she go all the way to Turkey just to turn?"

"I think she is going to kill her father after she turns."

I could tell Roza wanted to say something else. "Roza... What else?"

"It's nothing really, but a small part of me says let her kill him. He deserves it."

"Why would she want to kill her father? She loves him."

Roza looked at me like I was insane. "I can assure you she does NOT love him in any way, shape, or form."

"Well, it seems from my point of few she loves him. She reminds me he is her father all the time."

"Yes. She tries to remind you what he did, but you never want to listen. You like to tell her that YOU are her father. She doesn't need another father. She doesn't want it to happen again." Roza cut herself off.

"Doesn't want what to happen again, Roza?"

"I promised I wouldn't say."

"Roza, please tell us."

She looked down and then back at me again. "When she was five, I had to stop Hugo from allowing Alli to get raped."

* * *

**I always feel so bad when I think about that day. Poor Roza for having to keep that secret all these years.**

**Looks like we are going back to Turkey after all! I hope that they can save her in time. I am not really sure what is going to happen! I guess even I'll have to wait and see.**


	10. I Was Right

**Disclaimer: I own mine. That's it.**

**

* * *

  
**

AJ's POV:

I got off the plane and walked through the airport. Right after I bought my ticket, I realized it meant my parents would know where I was, but they wouldn't be able to find me, I knew it. Besides, I didn't plan to be alive for much longer. Whether the Strigoi killed me or turned me, it didn't matter, my life would be over.

_Alli, we're coming, please don't do this._

I was going to miss Roza, but she would move on. My mom did. My cell phone started ringing and I looked at the number and saw it was Mason. I didn't want to worry him so I answered. "Alo?" **(Hello?)**

"Neredesin?" **(Where are you?)**

"Sen ne kastedersin?" **(What do you mean?)**

"Ben egzersizdeyim." **(I'm at practice.)**

I looked at the calendar on my phone and mentally cursed. "Mason, Ben üzgünüm. Ben Türkiye'deyim." **(Mason, I'm sorry. I am in Turkey.)**

"Neden?" **(Why?)**

"Ben görmek için need baba." **(I needed to see dad.)**

"Oh. Kuyu, eğlencen var." **(Oh. Well, have fun.)**

"Seni seviyorum." **(I love you.)**

"Biliyorum." He hung up. **(I know.)**

I turned my phone off and hailed a cab. I have him an address on the more shady side of town and took a deep breath. I was doing the right thing. I knew my mom would be broken forever, but I was broken too and she didn't seem to care. I just wasn't good enough I guess. The cab came to a stop and I handed the driver some money and started walking the streets. I probably should have been scared, but for some reason I wasn't. Maybe that was how I knew this was the right decision. I saw a bench and sat down. I needed to write one last letter to Roza.

_My Dearest Roza,_

_Please know that I am not scared and that is how I know this is right. This is nothing anyone did; I am just tired of not being good enough. I have been through a lot in life and I don't want to go through anymore. Tell my mom that she is my hero and tell Adrian "I love you... daddy." We will all get through this. They may have my soul, but that's okay, because you have my heart. I know how strong you can be, because your strength got me along this far. It is just time for me to go it on my own._

_I'll love you forever and beyond._

_Alissa._

I shoved the paper in my pocket hoping she might find it one day. I got back up and headed towards an old industrial park. It had been abandoned for decades, and I thought it was good place to start looking. I heard a low growl and spun around. I was right.

* * *

**Oh boy... The hunt is on! In more ways than one!**

**I have a feeling this story isn't as popular as SOA was, but I am enjoying it and that is what matters.**


	11. Can I Take The Blood?

**Disclaimer: I own mine. Richelle owns hers.**

**Thanks to VACrazy13! You are a _LIFESAVER_!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

AJ's POV:

I stood strong. I wasn't afraid. "I want to join you."

"Who are you?" The voice growled.

"Alissa Ivashkov."

"Ivashkov... Interesting. Adrian's daughter?"

"Yes. And Rose Hathaway's."

"How is the warrior non-guardian?"

I snorted. "Are you seriously making small talk?"

"What do you want little girl?"

"I told you. I want to join you."

"What makes you think we would turn you and not just kill you?"

"I don't care. I just want to help you in any way that I can." I pulled my hair back exposing my neck.

I could hear his breathing shallow. It was like a free buffet. I felt lips graze across the hollow of my neck My whole body suddenly went on lock down and I stopped feeling. It was dead silent. Time stood still. I was finally experiencing nirvana. That's when the pain started. It wasn't from him biting though, but from his teeth being ripped away from me.

I fell to my knees. "NOOOO!!!!!" I started to stand back up, but was pushed down.

"Stay down honey."

I looked up into my mother's eyes. "Y-You..."

Rose's POV:

I kissed the top of AJ's head. "Shhh..." AJ struggled in my grasp. "AJ... Honey, calm down."

She thrashed. "LET ME GO!!!!"

I held my daughter close. What had happened to her? "Alissa, you don't want this."

"Yes I do! I have to kill him!"

"Kill who?"

"Berk...." She started crying.

Roza walked over and kissed the back of AJ's head. "Listen my love, you need to relax. It's going to okay. Let us help you. Let ME help you."

I closed my eyes. I didn't know my daughter at all. Maybe I really had lost her... AJ turned and that was when I saw the blood running down the side of her neck. "Roza, can you fix that?"

Roza looked at AJ's neck. "I think so..." She reached out.

AJ started screaming again. "NO!!!!!!!!!"

Roza pressed her lips against my daughter's. "Shhh... I won't touch it if you don't want me to."

"I don't."

"Okay... Can I take the blood?"

"ROZA!" I was shocked.

"What?"

I saw AJ nod slightly. "Take it."

Roza lowered herself to AJ's level and started sucking. It was gross to watch and I had to turn away. A few minutes later, Roza jumped up. "Finished?" I asked sarcastically.

Roza rolled her eyes. "I only took enough to knock her out. That way we can get her out of here."

"So, you and AJ...."

"Not today... Please?"

I turned when I felt what I knew was Adrian's hand on my shoulder. "Did you take care of it?"

"We got them all. Thanks to Roza."

I saw Roza blush. I looked at Adrian. "We need to get her out of here."

Roza knelt down and lifted AJ up. She smiled at us. "Let's go."

We headed back out to the plane I kept glancing at the tight grip Roza had on my daughter. She was going to be answering some questions later.

* * *

**Wow... Sorry I didn't put the fighting in. I don't like writing a lot of violence.**

**Lots of twists coming up soon. And how protective is Rose going to be?**


	12. Roza Give Me The Stake

**Disclaimer: I own mine. Richelle still owns hers :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Roza's POV:

I sat outside Alli's bedroom door. She needed to sleep and I wasn't going to let anyone disturb her. I heard footsteps and jumped up. I grabbed the stake I had and ignored the burning sensation in my hand. "What do you want?"

Adrian smiled. "I just want to see my daughter."

"No. I want her to sleep as long as possible."

Rose sighed and walked over to us. "Roza... give me the stake."

"Will you leave Alli alone?"

Rose nodded. "Yes." I reluctantly handed over the stake. "Adrian, go away for 5 minutes and then come back with Lissa."

Adrian nodded and walked away.

I looked at Rose innocently. "What's up?"

"You and AJ?"

I blushed. "Yeah."

"How long?"

"There are so many dates... Officially? Last June."

"Other dates?"

"We realized there was an attraction the first time we met. I committed myself to her... that day..."

"What is that day you keep talking about? And you said something about a rape?"

I was about to respond when the door flew open. I turned and smiled. "Alli..."

"WHERE AM I???" She cut me off.

I spoke calmly. "You are on the royal jet and we are going back to the Academy." I saw she was about to break. I pushed her back into the bedroom and shut the door. I locked it behind us and took her back to bed. "Shhh... You're okay..."

"Please don't take me back there... It's going to be even worse."

"No one will ever hear about what happened."

"Do you REALLY believe that?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Would you hate me?"

I cocked my head to the side. "For what?"

"If I dropped out."

I sucked my breath in. "No, I wouldn't hate you, but I would be lonely. We couldn't hang out anymore."

"I don't want you hanging out with me."

I was shocked. "What?"

"I don't want you hanging around with a Strigoi wannabe."

I couldn't help smiling. "Its okay, the daughter of a Strigoi wannabe DESERVES to be with a Strigoi wannabe. I told you. We belong together." I went to caress her face, forgetting about my hand.

Alli saw it and grabbed it. "What is this?"

"I was protecting you."

"You held a stake?"

"To protect you."

Alli shoved me off the bed. "I DON'T NEED PROTECTING!!!!! I'M A DHAMPIR!!!!!"

I winced as I touched my shoulder. "Alli... That is not what I meant..."

"GET OUT!!!!!" She threw a bottle of water at me which I dodged. "GET OUT!!!!!"

I got up. "Okay. Please just calm down."

Alli was starting to cry. "Why didn't you listen? Why didn't you leave me?"

I took my chances and started to walk over to her. "Alissa, look..."

She jumped out of the bed and shoved me against the door. "GET. OUT."

I reached down for the handle and unlocked the door. "We ARE going back to the academy. End of discussion." I stepped out and pulled the door shut behind me. I knew she didn't mean what she was saying, but that didn't mean it hurt any less...

* * *

**And the plot thickens. What is going to happen when AJ gets back to the academy? How are they going to treat her?**

**See you next time!**


	13. I Am However, Hungry

**Disclaimer: Mine are mine. Richelle's are Richelle's.**

**

* * *

  
**

Mia's POV:

I was standing in the cafeteria I heard the ranting. "LET ME GO!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!" The whipping red hair instantly gave the voice away. What had happened to her?

I walked over to the group and spoke softly. "Is she alright?"

"DO I FUCKING LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT????"

The room went silent. I turned to look at all the students. "Get to class."

Rose looked at me calmly. "We want to reenroll Alissa."

My eyes widened. "Are you insane?"

AJ looked to the side and I saw the puncture marks. So did a couple passing students. "Oh my God! She did become a blood whore!"

AJ lunged out of her mother's grasp. And tackled the boy to the ground. "I AM NOT A BLOOD WHORE! I AM A STRIGOI!"

Roza seemed unphazed and walked forward. She grabbed AJ. "You are not Strigoi..." She looked at the two boys. "I am however, hungry..." They scrambled away and Roza ran her fingers through AJ's hair. "It's going to be okay." She hugged AJ tight as she started crying. "I promise." Roza looked over at me. "I need to get her to the infirmary, but then I need to speak with you and my parents."

"Of course Princess."

Roza lifted AJ up and looked into her eyes. "Kick me, bite me, or scream at me, I will drop you on the ground so fast..."

Roza's POV:

I had left Alli in the infirmary with her parents and walked across campus. I was scared that everyone was going to hate me now. It was okay though, AJ mattered more to me then being a Moroi ever would. I also saw all the people staring at me as I walked. Life was going to be hell for Alli the rest of her schooling career and I was going to do everything possible to keep her safe. I made a promise. I walked into the headmistress' office and smiled as a seat was offered me. "Thank you."

My mother looked at me with her soft smile. "How is AJ?"

I shrugged. "Sleeping. It is going to be a long road. I just hope Adrian and Rose listen this time."

Headmistress Rinaldi sat up straight and looked at me. "You said there was something you wanted to speak with us about?"

I sat up straight as well. "Yes, um..." I was starting to back out, but took a deep breath. "You all know I am taking the defense courses right... So I can fight along Dhampirs if need be?"

"Of course Princess."

"Well... I want to change courses."

"Yes, Princess, I must admit I was worried about you taking those courses... They ARE a risk to the court."

I took another deep breath. "No, I don't think you understand. I don't want to discontinue the courses, I want to take more. I want to be a guardian."

* * *

**Roza? A guardian. This is crazy!!! And what is going to happen to AJ?**

**Find out next time!**

**Also, I may not get to update until Monday night. I have to go to work at 5 AM Monday morning so I have to go to bed at like 8 Sunday night. I'll really really try to get something up tomorrow though. :)**


	14. I Want My Earned Molnija Marks

**Disclaimer: Thanks Richelle Mead!**

**VAcrazy13 kicks butt! Literally!**

**

* * *

  
**

Christian's POV:

"YOU WHAT????" Lissa screamed. "How can you.... You are going to be queen!"

"I want to be a guardian!"

I looked at my little girl with curiosity. I wanted to hear her out. "Why do you want to be a guardian?"

"Because..." I saw her take a deep breath. "Because the love of my life is lying in a hospital bed wanting nothing more than to be dead."

"The what?"

"The love of my life." Roza started crying. "Daddy, I love her more than anything. More than the crown and more than being a Moroi. I KILLED for her yesterday and I would do it every day if it kept her safe." She regained composure and looked at Mia. "I want my earned molnija marks and then I want to start my training."

I smiled. I had never been more proud of my little girl. "Is this what you really want?"

Roza nodded. "Yes. Andre can have the crown. I just want to be with Alli."

Lissa was finally able to speak. "She tried to kill you!"

"Mom... she is so lost. She needs someone to listen. She doesn't want to be a guardian and she has other choices."

"What would you two do? You can't stay at the court..."

"We plan to go live among the humans."

Lissa jumped up. "No... Absolutely NOT!"

"Once we turn 18, you can't stop us..." Roza looked back at Mia. "Is what I'm doing legal?"

"Well, yes, but it is extremely uncommon..."

"Well, so am I."

AJ's POV:

They tied my arms to the bed... Did they think I was going to run? Okay... they were right. If I could, I would, but that is beside the point. I needed them to trust me on what was right for me. Every time they brought me back, I was going to hurt them worst when I left for real. I started thrashing. I had to get loose. My mom stepped up to the bed. "Shhh... calm down. You are safe now."

"No... I'm not. I need to get out of here. I need to run... Let me go please."

"I know what you are running from."

"What?"

"Roza told us about the attempted rape."

"She was lying."

Adrian appeared. "I don't think she was."

My body started shaking. "Yes she was..."

"Please... Tell us what happened. Why do you want to turn?"

"It is so much easier this way..."

"What is easier?"

"Losing her..."

Adrian shook his head. "Losing who?"

My mom looked at me. "Roza."

I finally broke one of the restraints and lunged at my mother. "IT'S PRINCESS OZERA!!!!!"

I had forgotten how quick Adrian was and he jumped in top of me. "Rose, go get the doctor." My mother ran out of the room and I was left with Adrian.

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER!!!!!"

Adrian tuned and climbed off me in shock.

I struggled to sit up, but smiled when I did. "BABA!!!" I ran to my father and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

Dad kissed the top of my head. "I'm here to take you home."

"Home?"

"To Turkey."

I started jumping up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I knew you would come through!!!"

My mother chose that moment to come into the room. "What is going on?"

I gave the biggest smile I had given in a long time. "Baba is taking me home!!!!"

* * *

**This chapter is out totally because of VAcrazy13. Thanks for the encouragement!**

**This is definitely it until Monday though. (I think... I always say that lol!)**

**Also, I have an idea for a triquel! Yay!**

**So so many ideas.... I really need to get my own novel going!**

**See you all soon!**


	15. She's A Dhampir It's Her Job

**Disclaimer: Some are mine. Richelle Mead owns the rest.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Cuppycake-the-evil-cupcake. Thanks for all the support!**

**

* * *

  
**

Roza's POV:

I looked in the mirror at the tattoo that now adorned my back. Actually, it was two of them. I killed two Strigoi. I was one of the first Moroi to openly admit it. I didn't see why I should be ashamed though. I smiled at my dad. "Are you proud of me?"

He hugged me tight. "I am so, so, so proud."

"I need to go show Alli! And wait until I tell her I want to guard her!"

My dad laughed. "I am sure that will go over well."

"I don't care anymore. I am NOT going to let her die."

"I still can't believe you did this."

Dad hugged mom close and kissed the top of her head. "You are the one that wanted a free spirit."

"I thought maybe she would be an artist or something. Not revolt against the entire institution."

"Mom, if something happened to dad, would you try to help him?"

"You KNOW I would."

"Would you kill for him?"

"Probably."

"How is this different?"

"We are married."

"Lissa, she is a good kid, but you can't protect her forever."

My mother sighed. "I just worry about you."

"Alli and I can protect ourselves."

"What if she succeeds in turning?"

"Then I will kill her."

"Roza!!!!"

I heard her voice and turned. "Alli... what are you doing out of the hospital?"

"My dad is taking me back to Turkey!!!"

"Wh-What?"

"He said you can come too!"

"I don't..."

"I need you. I need my maid of honor."

The room went dead silent. "Your Maid of honor?"

Alli nodded. "I'm getting married."

I was a little scared. I put my hand under Alli's chin and lifted up her head. Something was wrong. Her eyes didn't look right. It wasn't Strigoi though... It was almost like a permanent compulsion. I swore under my breath, but smiled. "Of course I will go to Turkey with you... I'm your guardian."

Alli tilted her head. "My what?"

"I am in the guardian program now. Look!" I turned to show her my marks. "See? All that's missing is a promise mark."

"No... You need to take the throne."

_I need you to._

I was stunned. "What did you just say?"

"I said you need to take the throne."

"I'm giving it to Andre. I want to be with you."

"Oh... Okay then. Well, come help me pack."

Rose's POV:

Lissa walked up next to me and sighed. "Why does my daughter keep putting herself in the position of saving your daughter's life? She shouldn't have too!"

"But you have no problem with AJ putting her life on the line for Roza?"

"She's a Dhampir. It's her job."

The venom behind Lissa's words threw me. "You don't mean that..."

"I gave up the throne for you! And my daughter is giving it up because of you. When does it stop?"

"It stops when they are happy."

"They can NEVER be happy."

I looked at Adrian and smiled. "They said he could never be happy with a Dhampir Queen."

Christian waved his hand between us and shook his head. "Hello? Am I the only one that heard something about a wedding?"

I shook my head and looked at him. "What?"

"AJ said something about Roza is going to be her maid of honor. Did you know she was getting married?"

"She isn't getting married. Who could she possibly be marrying?"

"His name is Berk Demir."

I turned to look at my ex-lover. "You know about this?"

"Of course. I arranged the marriage."

"That... That day..." Anger started to surge through me. "How old is he?"

"Twenty years older than Alissa."

"You were going to let a 25 year old rape our 5 year old daughter?"

"You Americans overreact. You make sexuality so taboo."

"To 5 year olds we do!" I had to get to AJ... I had to stop her.

* * *

**Well, look at that... I got one done! Yay!**

**I am running out of ideas... what do you all want to see happen? I have a few ideas, but I think this story might be done around Chapter 20... That's okay though. I would rather end it before it drags out too long. :)**

**I'll see you all soon!**


	16. Split Personality Disorder?

**Disclaimer: I own a couple of the characters... Not all of them though :(**

**

* * *

  
**

AJ's POV:

It was like my body had been put on auto pilot and I hated it. That's what compulsion had always done to me. My mind worked fine and I could still sense Roza, but I couldn't help her.

"So, Alli, Are you excited about the wedding?"

_NO!_ I mentally yelled, but felt the smile appear. "Of course. You'll have to help me pick out a dress though."

"I'd love to."

_Roza... Stop me! Please!_

Roza looked up at me with sadness. _Stay strong._

_Roza, please!!!!_

"Well, I think you're packed. Are you really sure you want to do this?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Roza hugged me. "I love you and I'll be here waiting when this is over."

The true Alissa started sobbing, but my body stayed as calm as could be. "I love Berk."

"You THINK you love Berk. Someone once told you that you love Berk, but I know that you love me more than breathing."

I felt myself start to regain control over my body. I shoved Roza off me with force. I had to go... I couldn't take her with me. It would be too hard. I needed her to hate me. I was going crazy and I didn't plan to take her down with me. "I HATE YOU!!!!!" I started screaming. "YOU WANT TO RUIN EVERYTHING!!!!!"

"What am I ruining?"

"My life."

"You don't mean that."

"YES, I DO!!!!" I ran a hand through my hair.

"Alissa..."

I tackled Roza to the ground and put my hand over her mouth. I lowered my lips to her neck and ran my tongue across it. I opened my mouth and jerked away. It was like getting a bucket of cold water splashed on my face. What was I doing? I looked over at Roza who was still lying on the ground gasping for air. I stood up and towered over her pointing down. "Do. Not. Follow. Me. got it?" She gave a small nod. I turned and walked out of the room. I ran down the hall and to the main building. I saw my mother straddling my father beating the crap out of him. "STOP!!!!!"

My mother looked up. "You are not going with him."

"Yes. I am."

"Alissa..."

"What does everyone keep saying my name like it is a threat? I want to be happy again, I am just not happy here." Oh yay. Rational AJ was back. Maybe I had split personality disorder? They say it manifests in the teen years. "Dad, can we leave?"

I helped my father up and he wrapped an arm around me. "Let's go..."

* * *

**So I have had a lot of ideas for twists and I am not sure which I am going to go with. Everything is getting set up for the Triquel though.**

**And what is going on with AJ? It's like split personality disorder isn't it? Crazy! I hope we find out soon...**

**Well, I get to get up at 4 AM. Yay. See you all tomorrow night!**


	17. Ergo She Is Evil

**Disclaimer: I think you know by now....**

**

* * *

  
**

Mason's POV:

"LET ME GO!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!" I had been sitting with my friends in the cafeteria, but I would have known that scream anywhere. I jumped up and looked towards the principal's office. I saw my sister thrashing around like a mad woman.

"Dude, isn't that your sister?"

"Ummm... Maybe?"

"DO I FUCKING LOOK LIKE I'M ALRIGHT????" We all froze. No one quite knew what to say to that.

My friend Xander burst out laughing. "Look at her neck! Like mother like daughter?"

I focused on her neck and saw the puncture marks. There was no way. AJ would betray Roza like that. "Xander, I don't think..."

"...STRIGOI!!!!" was all I heard. I watched as my sister lunged into a couple boys. That was all I needed to see before I started running.

Christa's POV:

I stood behind a pillar and watched my big sister. She was my hero, but right now I was terrified of her. Why would anyone want to be Strigoi? They were evil. Was my sister evil? She did get in a lot of trouble. I'd have to ask Andre. He would probably know. I wanted to talk to her so bad, but I knew I wasn't supposed to go near her. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. "Headmistress Rinaldi."

"Miss Ivashkov, isn't there somewhere you are supposed to be?"

I nodded.

"I suggest you get there."

"But my sister..."

"...will be fine. The doctors will take good care of her."

Now, I was really scared. "Doctors?"

She crouched down to my level. I liked when people did this, it made me feel safe for some reason. "Christina, Alissa is really sick. She tried to hurt herself."

"She wanted to turn?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'll try to find out."

I looked down and then at the headmistress again. "Is my sister evil?"

"No. Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Strigoi are evil. She wants to be a Strigoi. Ergo she is evil."

"Did you just use ergo?"

I nodded. "Yes. Alissa taught me how to use it. Is it bad?"

"No, it is very... proper."

"Oh." I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Will you get me if anything bad happens?"

Mistress Rinaldi nodded. "Of course." She smiled. "And as soon as they say she can have visitors, I will take you to see her."

I nodded. "Okay."

* * *

**Well, I know this is short, but I got this idea "What were Mason and Christa going through?" They may get a couple "Back at St. Vlad's" chapters later.**

**See you all tomorrow. I think Berk might be coming back. If not Ch. 17, it will be Ch. 18.**

**Peace!**


	18. This Won’t Hurt Much

**Disclaimer: I own everyone but Adrian and Dimitri!**

**

* * *

  
**

AJ's POV:

_I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I was at the royal court. I couldn't help smiling. "Adrian!"_

_"Hey mini Dhampir."_

_I chucked. "You haven't called me that in years..."_

_"You grew up. So, where are you going?"_

_"I don't know, but somewhere I don't have to be a guardian."_

_"You wanted this so bad when you were little, what happened?"_

_"Why are you asking so many questions?"_

_"I'm just trying to find you."_

_That really set me off. "Shut up!!! Just shut up!!!!" I lunged at him. "I don't want you to find me. I just want to get away."_

_Adrian stopped me. "Alissa, please don't make me use compulsion..."_

_That's when it happened. I broke. "I'm so scared..."_

_"Come home..."_

_"I can't... I...I..." I couldn't bring myself to say it._

_"AJ, you know you can always be honest with me."_

_"I don't think I'm Dhampir anymore..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"When we were in Turkey and I was bit... I think I started to turn."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Think about it, I am irrational, I have tried to bite NUMEROUS people... and..."_

_"And what?"_

_"I have a blood lust..."_

_Adrian reached out and soothed my hair. "You can still come home... We all love you."_

_"I can't risk it... What if I hurt you or Roza?"_

_"We can help you."_

_"I have to do something first."_

_"Do you need any money?"_

_"Why would you ask that?"_

_"Your mother did."_

_"What?"_

_"When she left to kill Dimitri, I gave her enough money to do what she needed to do."_

_"Oh... Well, I should be okay. Dad said he would help me."_

_"I am just a dream away. You know that right?"_

_I nodded and hugged him tight. "I know. I love you daddy."_

_Adrian kissed my forehead. "I love you too Mini Dhampir. Stay safe."_

_"I will."_

I slowly sat up and looked around me. I was still sitting on the plane. It was actually pretty nice for a private jet. I looked across the aisle and smiled at Berk. "Hi."

"So, are you ready for the wedding?"

I nodded. "Yes, but I think we should wait awhile."

"For what?"

"I am only 16... That's pretty young."

"Well, lots of girls in Turkey get married at that age."

"I want to finish school first."

"You don't need to finish school to be a mother."

"What?"

He got up and sat down next to me. "We are going to have kids. Lots of them." He leaned in to kiss me and stared into my eyes. "You want me don't you?"

"Uh-huh."

He kissed me gently and climbed on top of me. "This won't hurt much." I think I remember passing out.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

When I woke up, Berk was sleeping against the window with his neck exposed. I was so hungry. I couldn't help sitting up and licking it gently. My nose fight right into his Adam's apple and that was when I bit. Berk woke up screaming, but I couldn't pull away. I felt the blood in my mouth and I needed more. Slowly the screaming stopped and I was starting to feel full.

"AJ! What are you doing?"

I snapped back to reality and looked over at my father who was staring at me. I looked over at Berk who was obviously dead. "I... I... Oh my God...."

* * *

**Sorry it has been a while! 2 coworkers quit and I have had to help pick up the slack.**

**And holy crap! AJ is 1/2 Strigoi? Berk is dead? I guess there won't be a wedding after all...**

**Well, see you soon! Things just got interesting...**


	19. You Are My Family Too

**Disclaimer: I own everything but the Ivashkov name.**

**

* * *

  
**

Hugo's POV:

I watched as AJ backed away from the body. "Oh God... What did I do?" She wiped her mouth and saw the blood coming off her lips. She looked at me. "What did you see?"

"I heard a scream, so I walked in and you were feeding. What is going on?"

"I was in Turkey a few days ago trying to turn, but Mom, Adrian, and Roza saved me. I was bit though and I started turning. I don't know what happened, but now I am stuck like this..."

She started crying and I wrapped my arms around her. "Shhh... It's okay."

"No it's not. I can't be with my family because of this... I killed my fiancée..."

"No one has to know. We will burn Berk's body and then we can go on living our normal life. You can be my guardian. I'll feel safe having a 1/2 Strigoi watching over me."

AJ nodded. "Okay." She put her head on my shoulder. "They tried to make me hate you. Adrian tried to be my dad, but I told him that I already had one."

I kissed the side of her head. "I never should have let you leave. I should have fought harder."

"It wouldn't have helped. At that point I wanted to get so far away from Turkey and you. I was so mad and scared about Berk. I just wanted to be with Roza forever and all I saw was you pulling me away from her."

"What?"

AJ sighed. "Roza and I are... were together. I broke it off with her to come out here and marry Berk." She looked over at his body and started to cry again. "Oh my God..."

I had never meant to cause my daughter this kind of heartbreak. I just wanted what was best for her. It was my turn to sigh. "Alissa... Go back to school. You need to be with your family."

"You are my family too."

"No, I'm not. The day I signed the adoption papers was the day I stopped being your father."

"I know you didn't want to sign them. I remember. Roza made you!"

"It was the best thing for you."

"Then maybe, but all I have ever wanted since I was adopted was to come back. Being an Ivashkov isn't all it is cracked up to be."

"What do you mean?"

"He is the KING; do you know how I get treated?"

"Like a princess?"

AJ snorted. "I wish. Dhampirs hate me because I am ATTENDING royal balls instead of guarding alongside them, and most Moroi feel the same way. It's frustrating."

"I am sure it is. You can stay here for a bit okay? But I want you to go home at some point. You deserve to be happy."

My daughter nodded. "Okay. Until then, I am your guardian. Deal?"

I smiled at kissed her forehead. "Deal."

"Attention passengers. We are now beginning our decent over Istanbul. Please take your seats and we should be there shortly."

AJ smiled at me. "This is going to work. I know it."

* * *

**See... He can be a good dad if he wants to! He wants what is best for his kids.**

**Think AJ and Roza are going to get to see each other again?**

**Find out soon!**

**See you later!**


	20. I’m Pregnant

**Disclaimer: Plot mine, book... not so much.**

**

* * *

  
**

Roza's POV:

"DAMNIT EDDIE!!!!" I ran my hair through my hair. "I told you not to go easy on me."

"Princess, I am not going to hit you."

"You had no problem hitting... her..."

Eddie stared into my eyes. "Do you mean Alissa?"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!!!!" I screamed. "Know what? Forget this... I'm going out."

Eddie grabbed my arm. "I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why not? I just want to forget."

"That is why it isn't a good idea. Do you really want to forget her?"

"No, but I have to. I need to move on. I told her I would."

Eddie sighed. "Okay. Just be careful. Please?"

I smiled. "I always am."

I walked back to my room and went into the bathroom. I was going out for the first time since she left. Who was going to come get me when I got drunk? Who was going to argue with me just to see my drunken responses? I sat down on the toilet and started to cry. I needed her back. I got up and went to my bed. Maybe if I dreamed I could find her... I closed my eyes and started to drift to sleep.

_I opened my eyes again and was looking at the prettiest woman I had ever seen. "Alli..."_

_She ran to me. "Roza..."_

_We hugged tight. It had been two weeks, but it felt like a lifetime. "How are you? Is everything okay?"_

_Alli paused. "Everything is fine."_

_"How are wedding preparations going?"_

_"Actually, I'm not getting married anymore..."_

_"What? Why not?"_

_"Berk... died..."_

_"Oh my God!!! What happened?"_

_Alli shrugged. "I don't know... he just... wouldn't wake up."_

_"I am so sorry... You must be devastated."_

_Alli just gave a slight nod._

_"Are you coming home?"_

_"No, Dad asked me to be his guardian..."_

_"His guardian?"_

_Alli nodded. "He doesn't think he can trust anyone else."_

_"What about me? Our plans to move into the human world?"_

_"I want to stay in Turkey. I want my child to know his roots..."_

_"Your what?"_

_"My child." Alli smiled the biggest smiled I had ever seen. "I'm pregnant."_

Well, I didn't exactly faint since I was already asleep. I instead jerked back into reality. I sat up and looked at the clock. I had to get to the Royal court. I had to talk to Rose and Adrian. Eddie was right, I couldn't just forget Alissa. I needed her more than I needed my next breath. And if getting to her meant suffocating for awhile, so be it.

* * *

**We are going back to the royal court! Woot! We get Adrian and Rose in the next chapter!**

**See you all later! (Postings might be a little delayed. I work 20 hours next week)**


	21. Want Me To Go For The Jaw Too?

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this again? Come on....**

**

* * *

  
**

Adrian's POV

I heard her before I saw her. "I NEED TO SEE THE KING!!!"

There was a pause.

"I DON'T CARE!!!! I AM THE HEIR!!! I NEED TO SEE THE KING!!!!"

The door slammed open and I stood up. "Roza?"

"Jerk!" She swung forward hitting me square in the face.

My hand flew to my nose and I felt wetness. "Roza! What the hell?"

She took a defensive stance. "Want me to go for the jaw too?"

"I want to know what the hell is going on!"

Tears started running down her face. "Why did you let her leave? I need her!"

I wrapped my arms around her and soothed her hair. "Shhh..."

"I wanted her to come home, but I didn't want her to be miserable."

"What happened?"

"Berk died."

"What?"

"Alli said he just wouldn't wake up..."

I bit my lip. She hadn't been lying... Now I was scared for my daughter. "How did she seem?"

"Oh, ecstatic. Then again, I would be too if I was PREGNANT!"

"What?"

"She's pregnant! I am assuming with Berk's child. Adrian, what is she going to do without a husband?"

"Well, Janine did it. Rose did it for the most part... AJ is strong."

"She is guarding. Did you know that? I loved her with all my heart and she didn't want to be my guardian, however she is more than willing to guard the man that tried to ruin her life."

"Roza... I am sure she has her reasons..."

"Are you defending her?"

"Yes. I am. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I had a conversation with her too?"

"What? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because, even if I don't 100 percent agree with AJ's decisions, I respect her. And until you can understand that PRINCESS, I would ask that you not talk to my daughter. Is that understood?"

Roza simply nodded. "Okay."

"Look, I don't want to upset you, but if we try to change AJ, we will just push her further away. You should know that after all this time."

Roza hugged me. "I know, she just seems so happy and it's not me making her happy. I feel gyped." She reached forward and touched my nose. "Sorry about this. I didn't think I was so strong."

I chucked. "Roza, you are one of the strongest people I know." I hugged her again. "She will be home soon. We just need to give her time."

* * *

**Sorry this is so short. The next couple chapters are going to be done in letter format. There are some things I want to cover, but I don't want to drag them out so I figured that would be the easiest way to do it. There will be letters from many of the characters and I hope that it is interesting.**

**See you all soon!**


	22. I Really Need Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA :-(**

**

* * *

  
**

AJ's POV:

_Dear AJ,_

_I am sorry I sounded shocked when I spoke with you last. I think deep down I was jealous. I want to have your babies. Okay, so I know that isn't possible, but I can dream right? Please be happy and know I miss you. Please let me know that you are okay and know that I will always be here for you._

_I love you,_

_Roza_

I looked at the letter and read it again. I wanted to go home so much, but I couldn't risk it. I needed to protect her. That is what good guardian's did. I concentrated hard and slipped into Roza's head.

_I easily dodged the punch and returned it with all my might. My opponent went down and I looked into his eyes. "So dad, what do you think?"_

_Christian stood up and smiled. "I am so proud of you! I knew you could do this if you tried."_

_I felt the tears start to stain my face. "Daddy... I want her back so bad."_

_"Shhh..." I felt his arms around me. "She'll be back. You just need to give her time. She needs to find her own path back home."_

_"She's pregnant."_

_"What?"_

_"She is going to have Berk's baby." There was a pause. "I want to hate her for that, but at the same time I know I need to be there for her. She shouldn't have to do this alone."_

That was when I pulled out of her head. Why wasn't she forgetting me? Why couldn't I forget her? This was starting to get ridiculous. I needed to go to Minnesota. I had to talk to her face to face. I walked down the hall and knocked on my father's study. "Dad?"

"Come in!"

I opened the door and smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Just some spreadsheets. Did you need something?"

"I need to go back to Minnesota."

"Is everything okay?"

I shook my head. "I need to see Roza."

"No."

"What?"

"You told me if you wanted to go see her to tell you no."

I was trying not to cry. "I lied. I really need her. I need to make this better."

My dad sighed. "Go get packed. I'll meet you at the plane."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adrian's POV:

I hated the string of never ending meetings. All my children were home for break and I would still only get see them at dinner. It was a tad bit relieving though. I didn't have to notice that AJ wasn't as here as much. It had been 2 months since she left and no one had heard a thing from here. Roza said she had written letters, but there had been no response. I heard screaming from the main hall and immediately recognized it as my nine year old daughter Ella. She was normally so quiet I jumped up and ran in the direction of her voice. When I got to the hall I froze when I saw the figure in front of me. I had to be dreaming...

"Hi dad."

* * *

**They just can't stay away from each other! What is going to happen now? Is AJ going to go after the king? What is going on with the baby?**

**Find out next time!**


	23. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I never wanted to do one of these, but I feel I need to.

I personally don't like where this story is going and at this point I feel like I am writing for update's sake. I am going to take a couple days off and plan a little more in depth. I thank you all for understanding.

Also, I seem to only have 2 or 3 faithful reviewers and I love them more than anything, but I was just wondering why no one else seems to be reviewing? Is it because of lack of VA characters or Stupid plot? Please, please, please, let me know. I will try to fix whatever is wrong. Thanks!

Anni


	24. I Am So Scared

**I'M BACK!!!!!!!! WHOO HOO!!!!! And I have tons of ideas! I think everything is going to work out for the best!**

**Disclaimer: I own mine and nothing else :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Adrian's POV:

I wrapped my arms around AJ and kissed the side of her head. "Welcome home Mini Dhampir."

"Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea." I pulled away. "How long are you staying?"

"I need to see Roza."

"Oh, Mini Dhampir, she went back to Montana. I can call her back if you want me too."

AJ shook her head. "I am going to go back. Dad wants me to finish school."

"Alright. How are you doing otherwise?"

AJ looked at Hugo and then back at me. "I'm pregnant."

I hugged AJ again and kissed the top of her head. "I am so happy for you Mini Dhampir." That's when I felt it, a sucker punch to my gut. "Rosemarie! What the hell?"

"Happy? HAPPY?! She is 16 and pregnant. How could that make you happy?"

I looked at AJ. "Can you excuse us for a minute?" She nodded and I lead Rose out of the room. "Knock it off!"

"Did you know?" I was silent. "Do NOT make me take my leg off and beat you. Did you know?"

"Yes, I knew."

"How could you not tell me?"

"Do you want me constantly announcing you were a blood whore? No. AJ is terrified and is about to become a single mom. I am her father and I am going to be there for her. She is going to expect things from me and I am going to deliver for once. I don't want to let her down again."

"Single mom?"

I froze. I had never told her. "I think that is something AJ and you should discuss together."

I saw Rose clench her teeth. "Tell me."

"Berk died."

AJ's POV:

My mom and Adrian looked at me. Adrian, being always my hero, hugged me. "I'm so sorry Alissa."

I wasn't going to cry. There was no point anymore. "Thank you... I think..."

My mom walked over. "Why didn't you say anything?"

I pulled away and turned from both of them. "Because, we live in a society where Moroi die and we can't do anything about it." I caught Adrian's eye and felt desire rush through me. "E-Excuse me..." I fled the room, pushing past the guards and ran out the door into the gardens. I sat down in the middle of some tall grasses and wrapped my arms around my legs and started shaking. This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come back. I felt someone's hands on my knees and I opened my eyes. "Adrian... Just go away..... Please?"

"You aren't going to hurt me."

"I don't want to... I have to."

"No you don't." He pushed the hair out of my face. "Did you kill Berk?"

I nodded. "Yes." Adrian hugged me yet again. This time I hugged back. "I am so scared."

"I know you are. It's going to be okay though. We are all here for you."

"I want Roza."

"Okay. I'll get the plane ready. I'll have you to her tomorrow."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Back to the Academy!!!!!! Yay!!!!! And in Chapter 21, I meant to say they were going to the Royal court, but I was thinking of my brother in Minnesota and typed that. Not that you probably cared lol!**

**So, how do you think everyone is going to react? Can a 1/2 Strigoi go through the academy safely? Will they tell anyone?**

**How is Roza going to react? This and more! Next time!!!!!**

**Please review!**


	25. Normal Was Never An Option

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**

* * *

  
**

AJ's POV:

I walked out of my bedroom on the jet and into the bathroom. I did my business and turned to look in the mirror. I gasped when I saw the pink eyes. There was a Strigoi behind me. I grabbed a stake that was on a shelf and started screaming. My hand was burning.

Suddenly Adrian was in the room. "What happened?"

"There was a Strigoi... And I burned my hand." I was shaking.

Adrian helped me up. "Is the Strigoi still in the room?"

I looked in the mirror and nodded. "Yes."

Adrian followed my gaze. "Oh my God."

I saw Adrian was touching the Strigoi, but I felt his hands on my shoulder. "No...." I shook my head. "No." I started crying. "What's happening?"

Adrian hugged me tight. "Shhhh...."

"You need to shove me off the plane right now."

"No I don't."

"You need to stake me or something."

"AJ, you are talking nonsense."

I looked into his eyes. "I don't want to be a monster!"

"You aren't."

"I am a pregnant Strigoi!"

"You aren't Strigoi."

"Look at my eyes... look at my hand..." I showed him the burn. "How can I be normal again?"

"You are my daughter. Normal was never an option."

I giggled a little.

Adrian kissed my forehead. "There's that smile."

"I'm so scared."

"I know you are."

"How am I going to get past the wards?"

Adrian hugged me close again. "I have a plan."

Roza's POV:

I walked out to King Adrian's plane with Stan and behind Headmistress Rinaldi. I had no idea why he was here, the kids weren't due back for another week, and I was just here to work on some training. It was also weird that he was outside the wards. I walked onto the plane and saw Adrian leaning against one of the doors. "AJ... It's going to be fine. Please come out." I couldn't hear her response, but Adrian sighed. "Alright. Just hurry up please." He looked at us and smiled. "Teenagers." He walked over to a sitting area. "Please, have a seat Headmistress."

She sat down and looked at our king. "It is a pleasure as always, your highness, but I am confused we are on break for another week... is there something wrong?"

A door opened and AJ walked into the room. "Sorry." She muttered adjusting her sunglasses.

Adrian looked at his daughter and smiled. "Did you want to say something?"

AJ sighed. "I want to come back to school."

Mia gave a small smile. "You sound thrilled."

"Leave her alone."

Mia looked at me. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry." I looked over and saw the bandage on AJ's hand. "What happened?"

"I got burned."

I looked over at Mia. "May I speak with Miss Ivashkov alone?"

Mia nodded. "Of course. Stan, please join them."

We went into AJ's bedroom and we sat on the bed. I took her hand and undid the bandage. I saw a burn identical to mine. "Who did this?"

"It just happened."

"How did a stake burn you?"

AJ pulled off her sunglasses. "How do you think?"

* * *

**What is going to happen now? Is Roza going to freak? Is Stan? How is she going to go back to school? What about the baby?**

**So many questions! Stay tuned!**


	26. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Disclaimer: I own mine, Richelle owns hers. You all knew that though...**

**

* * *

  
**

Stan's POV:

I grabbed my stake and pointed it at the girl in the room. "Who are you?"

The girl pulled her legs to her chest in fear. "Alissa Janine Markov Ivashkov." She paused. "You know that Guardian Alto."

This wasn't Alissa. This was a Strigoi. I reached forward and ran the stake down her arm. She started screaming in pain. "Roza, run."

Roza didn't listen, instead she pulled Alissa closer. "Shhh... It's okay."

Alissa started screaming louder. "DADDY!!!!!!!!!"

Adrian ran into the room and saw the blood running down her arm. "Oh my God... What happened?"

"I'm sorry. I thought she was a.... I was trying to protect Roza."

Adrian sat down next to his daughter. "AJ... AJ... look at me."

"No...." She looked at me. "Finish the job."

"Alissa... I won't..."

"Please... This is what you are trained to do."

"No."

Mia's POV:

I was thoroughly confused at this point. "What is going on?"

AJ looked at me and I gasped. Her eyes were rimmed with pink. She jumped up and ran off the plane.

"Damn it!" Adrian looked at me. "She won't go far, but tell the guardians not to hurt her. She isn't dangerous."

"Your highness... How could you, in a million years, think this was appropriate?"

"She needed to see Roza. And she wants to finish school."

"There is no way we can admit her."

"I know, but I have to try. She is my daughter."

"Are you both insane?"

I looked over at Roza. "Miss Ozera, you are out of line."

"You know what? For once in my life, I don't care. If I had stopped caring sooner, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"What are you talking about?"

Roza's POV:

"I have tried to protect Alli my entire life. I have kept secrets for her that destroyed her. I was so worried about my obligations, I let her get away." I pointed at Adrian. "You refused to listen to her. She was hurting and you brushed her off." I looked at Headmistress Rinaldi. "And you! For 11 years you told Alli it would get easier. If TEACHERS are tormenting her after that long, it is NOT going to get easier."

_I'm coming Alissa. Stay where you are and I will find you._

I walked off the plane and realized that Alli hadn't gotten far. She was sitting on the ground in front of the gates. I sat down next to her. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? I left you remember?"

"I wanted you to come home, but I didn't want you to be miserable in the process."

Alli laid her head on my shoulder. "Be careful what you wish for."

"What do you mean?"

"I begged to be suspended, kicked out, anything to get away. Now, I want in and I can't pass the wards."

I looked at her. "Let's run away."

"I can't."

"Why? Honestly, what is left for you here?"

"My family."

"We can start a family. You me and the baby."

"You still love me?"

"Alli, how can you ask me that?"

"You said you would love me whether I was a Moroi, Human, or Dhampir. You never said anything about Strigoi..."

"Well, now that you are a Strigoi, yes. I still love you." I looked at her with curiosity. "You haven't tried to hurt me."

Alli shrugged. "It's weird. I don't want to hurt people. I know it is wrong, sometimes though, I just HAVE to."

"Any idea why?"

"No."

"Huh..." I placed my hand on Alli's arm and it quickly healed. Like Dhampir skin should. "Well, you still haven't turned..." I gently kissed her. "I am so sorry that Stan hurt you. That is the reason I want to go. He isn't the only one who is going to try this. Every guardian will. I want to protect you."

Alli sighed. "You're right... There is nothing here for me anymore. Let's go."

* * *

**Where are they going to go? Will they be able to?**

**Find out next time!**

**I think I am back in my groove! I am so excited! Yay! Lots of stuff is going to happen. I think this one is going to wrap up by Ch. 30 (In story, so Ch 32 by the way they are numbered).**

**See you all next time!!!!**


	27. Something With Your Genetics

**Disclaimer: If I owned VA, I wouldn't be posting Fan Fics on the internet. I would be busy writing Spirit Bound.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to my muse: VAcrazy13. Thanks for putting up with me all the time!**

**

* * *

  
**

Roza's POV:

I noticed that Alli was shaking again. "Are you okay?"

"I said I was fine."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm trying not to kill you."

"What?"

"I need to kill you."

"Alli... you need to eat."

"I have been eating."

"Yes, human food. When was the last time you had blood?"

"Last week sometime."

"Alli, we have been gone a month. You need to eat something."

"No. I need to keep you healthy."

"Not to be insensitive, but if you are going to kill me, isn't my being healthy a somewhat moot point?"

"You taste better when you are meaty."

I snorted. "I always did like your honesty." I went to pull her close, but full the wetness. I looked down and saw blood on Alli's pants. "Alli... You're bleeding!!!"

"I know."

"What is it...?"

It's nothing." She got up and started to head to the bedroom.

"Alissa... we have to get you to the hospital!"

"It's too late."

"What is?"

Alli looked at me. "I lost the baby." She started to sink against the wall. "I lost it..."

I rushed over to her. "This is why we have to go to the hospital. Maybe you didn't? Maybe they can fix it?"

She looked at me. "Really?"

"Yeah. That's what they do. We should at least TRY."

Alli thought for a moment and then nodded. "Okay."

I lifted her up and carried her out to the car we "borrowed". "It's going to be okay."

"Do you promise?"

I was quiet for a minute. "I promise you no matter what happens it is going to be okay."

"Can you promise me something else?"

"Maybe."

"Don't call my parents?"

"Okay... If I need someone, who should I call?"

Alli was silent for a minute. "Grandma Janine."

AJ's POV:

I had been in the hospital three days. They were actually able to stop the bleeding, and had given me a blood transfusion so I was feeling much better all around. The baby was safe. Grandma Janine was still coming to get me though as I needed after care and the doctor would only release me to a parent or guardian. I figured Grandma Janine was the best Guardian I knew. The door to my room opened and I looked over. Grandma was there are she looked pissed. "I signed you out. Let's go."

I slowly started to get out of bed and Roza rushed over to help me. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"No... I think I'm okay."

We made it to the car and once we started driving, grandma looked in the mirror at me. "AJ, I just need to ask you one thing.... ARE YOU CRAZY????????"

"Well Grandma, First your daughter... and then your granddaughter... Are you SURE it isn't something with your genetics?"

She rolled her eyes. "And Roza... running away is NOT princess behavior!"

"My mom did it."

"Really Roza, is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"Uh.... AJ'S PREGNANT!!!!!"

I looked at Roza. "DUDE!" I looked at my Grandma. "Her grandparents were Strigoi... You can't trust her." I shook my head.

Roza snorted. "That's the pot calling the kettle black."

We couldn't help it. We dissolved into giggles.

Grandma was getting frustrated. "Are you two high?"

Roza shook her head. "No. Just teenagers."

I looked out the window and saw the royal jet. "Ah fuck! Please don't make me go back..." I really didn't need to hear it from my mom.

Roza intertwined our fingers. Something she did when I was scared. I wasn't sure why, but ever since I was a baby, I responded to touch. It was calming. "It'll be okay. I am your guardian remember? I will protect you."

We slowly walked onto the plane and I immediately went to Adrian. "Dad."

He hugged me tight. "Don't ever do that again."

"Is mom pissed?"

That's when I heard her voice. "Beyond that."

"Mom..."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING???"

I tried to lighten the mood. "I think it is something with our genetics..."

"This is NOT a funny situation Alissa."

"I'm sorry Queen Rosemarie. It was my fault."

"It's nice of you to say that Roza, but I am SURE my daughter isn't innocent."

"She actually is. I took advantage of her being upset and I convinced her to leave with me. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

I looked over at Grandma Janine and noticed she was looking at me with curiosity. "Is something wrong?"

"Let me see your hand."

"Okay..." I exchanged looks with Roza as I held it out.

"What happened?"

"Ahhh... Strange bond thing. If she gets hurt, so do I. It's really weird."

"Uh huh..."

All of the sudden my mouth was hurting and I excused myself to the bathroom. I opened wide and saw them. Two tiny fangs were starting to grow. This is one of the reasons I didn't want to go to the hospital. If I was becoming a monster, what would my child be like? I did something I hadn't done since I had been bitten. I started to cry.

* * *

**Okay... Here is what is going to happen! Next chapter there is going to be a HUGE conference. Lissa, Christian, Janine, Lord Szelsky, the Ivashkovs, Hugo, Rose, Adrian, Eddie, Stan, Mia, Ibrahim, Tasha.... Everyone is going to be there and they are going to learn about AJ. Good times right? It may take 2 chapters. I am not quite sure how it is going to go down.**

**After that, I may skip a little and do the birth and a little something else that is going to be kept secret. And as I said, I already have some ideas for the triquel. I am super excited about it all!**


	28. So, It’s True?

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

**

* * *

  
**

AJ's POV:

I heard the creaking outside my bedroom door and after slipping on my sunglasses I opened the door. "WHAT?!"

Christa looked at me with sad eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

"What? No."

"Why don't you want to be part of our family?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's why you wanted to turn right? Because you are so unhappy?"

I sighed. "That is NOT the reason."

"Then what is it?"

"Who sent you?"

Christa instantly pulled on her innocent face. "What do you mean?"

"Who sent you?"

"I am a delegate of the siblings."

"Ah. Well. Why don't you being them in here and I will explain everything to you all at once. How does that sound?"

Christa nodded. "Okay."

A few minutes later, all four of my siblings and Roza's brother Andre were sitting on my bed. "Okay. What do you want to know?" Ella raised her hand and I couldn't help smiling. "Yes Ella?"

"Are you evil?"

"No. I am not evil."

"Mr. Juhaz said you are evil."

"Most Strigoi ARE evil, but I am not like most Strigoi. I can think for myself and talk and I don't only need blood to survive. I can eat real food too."

Greg scoot closer to me. "What about the baby?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is he or she going to be okay?"

"Umm... I'm not sure, but I see no reason why not." Andre looked at me like he wanted to say something but kept quiet. "Andre, are you okay?"

"Do you love my sister?"

I smiled and nodded. "I do."

"Then why does she cry when we talk about you?"

"She does?"

Andre nodded. "I don't like it."

"I don't either Andre. I am sure she is just scared, but I will make it better. I promise."

My brother Mason looked at me with what I think was hate and disgust. "So, it's true?"

"What's true?"

"You wanted to turn?"

I nodded. "At the time, yes."

"Is that why you didn't want to be my sister anymore?"

"What?"

"When we were little, you told Adrian you wanted him to adopt me, but not you. Were you trying to get me away from you even back then?"

"No... Never in a million years! You are my brother! Always will be. I love you more than anything."

"Well, I don't know if I love you anymore." He got up and left the room.

"Mason!" I started to follow him, but Christa stopped me. "Let him go."

"What?"

"Let him go. He needs to be alone."

I nodded. "Is he having a hard time at school?"

Christa nodded back. "He tried to be strong, but with a king for a father and a Strigoi for a sister, it isn't easy."

I hugged her close. "You know I didn't want it to be like this right?"

"I know, but AJ?"

"Yes?"

"I think you should have just killed yourself, at least then people would feel sorry for us, not be scared of us." With that she ushered everyone else out of my room.

I sat down on my bed and stared at the wall. If only she know how hard I had tried...

* * *

**Poor AJ... Her brothers and sisters just don't understand!**

**Big Luncheon next chapter! I am excited and you should be too!**


	29. People Were Pointing Stakes At Her

**Disclaimer: You know the drill!**

**

* * *

  
**

Roza's POV:

I walked into Alli's bedroom and saw her sitting on the bed. "Alli? Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "You should have let me die."

I sat down next to her. "Never in a million years."

"I ruined everyone's lives."

"Not mine." I rubbed her scar. "You are more beautiful then I could ever imagine."

"How can you say that?"

I pressed my hand against hers "Look at our scars. They match. As long as that happens, we know we are a perfect fit." I leaned in and kissed her. "Besides, red is my favorite color." I slipped on my sunglasses. "Ready?"

"What are you doing?"

"Solidarity."

Alli smiled and kissed me back. "I love you."

"I know."

We walked through the palace and to the dining room. "Roza?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you hold my hand as we go in?"

"Of course." I felt our scars rub together. "I love you."

"Thank you for staying."

I walked her into the dining and helped her to her seat. I stepped back against the wall with the court guardians.

"Princess Roza... what are you doing?"

I looked at Tatiana. "Ma'am?"

"Why are you standing there with... the help?"

"I am Alissa Ivashkov's guardian."

"This is ludicrous."

"Thank you ma'am." I stepped back into the shadows.

"AJ, take off your sunglasses."

"Mom... I have a migraine..."

"Oh aren't you a barrel of sunshine?"

I saw Alissa's hand start to twitch. I looked at Adrian. He needed to do something...

Adrian smiled at his daughter. "Well... I think this is time for a happy announcement... AJ and Roza are together."

There were gasps all around the table, and Alli suddenly stood up. I stepped forward for safety. Her voice was low. "Actually..."

Adrian looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

She looked at me as she reached into her pocket. Her voice got a little stronger. "We... We are going to get married..." She held out a ring. "I hope..."

I took the ring and looked at it. "Of course." I wanted to look in her eyes and not thinking, I removed Alli's sunglasses. Big mistake. There were screams and Alissa was ripped from my arms and thrown on the ground. It seemed like 100 people were pointing stakes at her. I went into panic mode. "NO!!!!!! STOP IT!!!!! ADRIAN!!!!"

Mason's POV:

I knew something bad would happen and that is why I had Andre with me. "Now Andre!" I watched the ball of fire in his hand grow and he launched it. It wasn't enough to hurt anyone, but it was enough to get their attention. "Leave. My. Sister. Alone." I went to her side. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"Roza...."

"She's fine. Are you okay?" AJ nodded and I helped her up. Everyone was staring at me from across the room. "Let me take you to the infirmary..."

"I'm okay."

"I know you are, but think about my niece or nephew." I looked around. "Yes... she is pregnant." I looked at my biological father. "Thank you for that by the way... like we didn't have it hard enough."

"You are a good brother." AJ whispered.

She was starting to sway so I took her in my arms. Even at 3 years older, she was still smaller than me. "I know I am. Just remember that when you are naming your kid." I felt her body stiffen in my arms and I tightened my grip around her waist. "Take deep breaths. It's okay." She pulled away from me and lunged at Christian.

Roza screamed. "Alli... think... think hard. This isn't you."

AJ's POV:

I stared into Christian's eyes. He didn't seem afraid. I was a little upset. I wanted to smell his fear. I lowered my mouth to his neck and saw Tasha out of the corner of my eye. I saw the scars going across her face. Suddenly, I was Alissa Janine again. I pulled away from Christian and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I jumped off him and with my head held high, I walked towards the front entrance of the palace where the sun was starting to rise. No looking back. No more hurting people. I was almost into the sun when I felt strong arms grabbing me. I turned and found myself staring at Tasha and Christian Ozera. "Go away."

"I already lost my parents to the Strigoi. I am not going to lose you too."

"I'm not afraid to kill you both."

"Yes you are. Otherwise you would have done it by now."

I started shaking. "They all hate me."

Tasha hugged me. "They don't hate you. They just don't understand."

"You do?"

"Not totally, but I want to. Can you explain it?"

"I am part Strigoi. I was bit and just slowly started changing." I took a deep breath. "I noticed that when I don't feed, my eyes get really, REALLY red."

"Let me take you to a feeder."

"I would be scared I would hurt them."

"We will show you how to do it right. Please Alissa... It hurts to look at you."

I looked at my arms that were almost as red as my hair. It didn't hurt though... maybe it was one of those weird Dhampir/Strigoi things. "Okay..." Tasha stood on one side of me and Christian on the other. "I think I'm okay on my own."

"Very cute AJ... I may want you to live, that doesn't mean I trust you." Christian looked at Tasha. "You take her to the feeders and I will get the doctor. Do not let her out of your sight."

Tasha nodded. "Right."

When Tasha and I were finally alone, I looked at her. "Out of everyone in this family, why did I have to go crazy?"

"Well, I think I have an idea as to why. Let's get some food in you and I will tell you all about it."

* * *

**Cliffy much?**

**Anyway, I would LOVE to hear your theories!**

**The ring is in my profile! As are AJ and Roza's dresses.**


	30. That Isn’t Normal!

**Disclaimer: So not mine....**

**

* * *

  
**

Adrian's POV:

I ran a hand through my hair. That wasn't how I planned for it to go. I had really thought they would embrace AJ. Tatiana walked over to me. This was NOT what I needed. "Aunt Tatiana."

"I always thought you were stupid for marrying that Dhampir and now I have proof."

"Excuse me?"

"Her child is a Strigoi! That isn't normal!"

"She is still my daughter."

"She is the daughter of a blood whore that you took pity on."

"Do NOT talk about my wife like that. She is an AMAZING mother. Better than you ever were... oh wait. You DON'T have children."

Tatiana reached out and smacked me. "How DARE you talk to me like that."

"You brought anything I say on yourself." I looked over at Christian who had walked up. "Yes Christian?"

"We got her in. I am going to get a doctor, she got burned. Tasha took her to the feeders."

"Thank you."

Tatiana sneered. "You would help her. You are nothing but a Strigoi wannabe. Your wife is a Strigoi lover. Why should I think anything less of your daughter?"

It took everything in my power not to kill her on the spot. I was holding my wrath inside when all of the sudden Tatiana yelped. The hat she had been wearing fell to the ground in flames. I looked over at Christian whose expression hadn't changed. "Could you bring Roza with you?"

I nodded. "Of course."

I started to walk over to Roza, but was stopped by my mother-in-law. "I do have a question Adrian."

"Yes, Janine?"

"How did she get in here? With the wards..."

"We took down the wards."

I saw Tatiana bubble over. "YOU TOOK DOWN THE WARDS???? I HAVE BEEN HERE UNPROTECTED THIS WHOLE TIME?????"

I looked at Tatiana again. "She is my daughter. You can take it or leave it. I will love her and support her no matter what." I looked at the closest guard. "Please escort Tatiana off the court grounds."

"Yes, Sir."

I watched them leave and I saw Roza sitting at the table staring at the engagement ring AJ had just given her. I sighed and sat down next to her. "You okay?"

"This is all my fault."

"Nooo... Don't even think that. It was a long time in coming."

"If I had told the truth when we were little, we could have saved her from wanting to turn."

I hugged Roza close as she started to cry. "You really love her don't you?"

Roza nodded. "With everything I have."

"Then be strong. She needs you more than ever now." I helped her stand up. "I need you to promise me something though."

"Okay."

"I am going to take you to see her, but it seems she got really burnt. Don't freak out okay? I need you to be braver than ever."

Roza gave me a small smile. "I always liked it when you did that."

"Did what?"

"Treated me like a real person, but talked to me at a level I could understand."

I kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be okay."

I could tell she was tearing up again. "How do you know?"

"She has your strength within her. Personally, I think if it was an option, she would survive on that alone."

* * *

**Okay, so you didn't get to hear Tasha's theory this time around, but it is in the next chapter. Also, AJ is going to get a little one on one time with a few people. Tatiana included ;-)**

**Katherine/VAcrazy, the hat thing was just for you :)**

**Oh! One last thing! I am working on a new fic that centers around an interesting pairing! I hope to have the first Chapter up next weekend!**


	31. Manners, Miss Dashkov!

**Disclaimer: You know...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Tasha's POV:**

"Easy now...." I pulled AJ away from the feeder. "How are you feeling now?"

AJ ran her hand through her hair. "Better. It's not the same though."

"What's not the same?"

"Human blood compared to Moroi blood. It just... doesn't satisfy... as much."

I was intrigued. "What is the difference?" I could see her struggling for the right words. "That's okay, I shouldn't have asked."

"AJ, can I look at your eyes?" The doctor that had joined us asked sweetly. AJ turned her head and I saw that the bloodshot read was now a pale pink. "Much better. Are you sure you feel okay?"

AJ nodded.

"Okay. I want you to stay in bed a couple of days, but I want you to feed everyday as well. You should be back to your old self in no time. Let me know if you have any questions." She got up and left the room.

I looked at the feeder that was with us. "Thank you Lindsay. You have been a huge help. I'll make sure you are compensated fairly." I helped AJ up and lifted her into my arms. Surprisingly, she didn't complain as I carried her to her bedroom. I put her in bed and pulled the covers up. I wish I would have had children at one point, but I make do fawning over Christian's and Adrian's. There was a knock on the door and I gently opened it. "Tatiana... What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with Alissa alone."

"She is resting."

"I know, but this will only take a moment. Please excuse us."

I looked at AJ who nodded at me. I kissed her forehead. "I'll be right outside sweetheart."

**Tatiana's POV:**

Alissa started to pull herself up as I sat down next to her. I saw the burns on her arms and started to worry. "Are you in any pain?"

Alissa looked confused. "You care because....?"

I had slipped up, but tried to recover. "I may not like you, but I don't want any harm to come to you."

"What do you want?"

"Manners, Miss Dashkov!" _DAMN IT!_

"Miss Dashkov? My last name is Markov-Ivashkov."

I gave her a small smile. "Not really." I sighed. "When I was about your age, I got pregnant. There was no way I was going to get to keep the baby. So I have him up for adoption. I paid close attention to how he was raised and who raised him. Imagine my surprise when I found out that HIS little girl was going to be going to St. Vladimir's?"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, my... granddaughter's name was Alissa."

He eyes got wide. "YOU ARE A LIAR!!!!!" She started to strike at me. "I HATE YOU!!!!"

I jumped up. "GUARDS!!!!" Roza ran in the room and jumped into bed with AJ. "What happened?"

AJ cuddled against her and started to cry. "She's lying. She has to be."

Roza looked at me. "How did you get back in here?"

"I have my ways." With that, I left. I thought I had covered nicely.

* * *

**Cliffy! Is Tatiana telling the truth? This may change everything!**

**Please, please, please review!!!! And please check back soon! The next chapter is gonna be interesting! (I hope!)**


	32. I don’t needa be handled

**Disclaimer: AJ and Roza are MINE!!!! No one else is though....**

**

* * *

  
**

Janine's POV:

I opened the door to my granddaughter's room and smiled when I saw Roza sleeping on the floor with a stake next to her. I picked up the stake and held it over her. I gently nudged her with my foot. Roza's eyes slowly opened and she jumped up screaming. "Please don't kill me!"

I was about to burst into laughter when I felt someone tackle my body. "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!"

"AJ... AJ, calm down. It's me, Grandma." AJ seemed to take a second to focus and I smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Roza helped me stand and then looked at AJ. "Okay... Back in bed sweetheart."

AJ looked into Roza's eyes and pointed at me. "THAT is my grandmother."

Roza hugged AJ close and kissed the top of her head. "I know." Roza helped her into bed. "Are you feeling any better?"

AJ nodded. "Yeah..."

"Okay. Try to get some rest." Roza turned back to me and smiled. "Did you need something?"

"I need to talk to you."

Roza nodded. "Okay. Let me get a guardian to watch the room." She pulled a walkie talkie out of her pocket, but I stopped her. "Stan can watch her."

"No, he can't."

"And why not?"

"He tried to kill her!"

"What?"

"When he first found out she was Strigoi, he slashed her arm. I can't heal her anymore so I would appreciate having someone that knows how to handle her."

"I don't needa be handled." AJ mumbled.

"Yes you do." Roza lifted the walkie. "Guardian Ozera to..." She paused and looked at AJ. "Who do you want?"

"Tasha."

Roza shrugged. "Guardian Ozera to Tasha."

"Tasha..."

"Can you come and watch Alli? Janine wants a word with me."

"Of course.

Roza shoved it back in her pocket and walked to the closet. She grabbed another one and handed it to me. "Here, take this and keep it with you at all times at the court. We don't use the standard system because Tatiana still has access to it."

"Why so secretive?"

"Alli is having issues... adjusting and Tatiana is planting all these ideas in her head. We just want to make everything as simple as possible."

"Grandma?"

I looked over at AJ who was looking at me like the little girl she pretty much was. "Yes?"

"You are my real grandma right?"

I sat down on the edge of the bed and ran my fingers through her hair. "Of course I am." I had never wanted to be a mother really and I sure as hell never wanted to be a grandmother, but the second I saw Rose, I knew that I wanted her more than anything. It broke my heart to send her away. I didn't want her there if I died though. The same with AJ, I loved her with all my heart. "Why would you think otherwise?"

AJ shook her head. "No reason."

"I think there is..."

"Tatiana told me I was a Dashkov."

I soothed her hair back. "You are a Hathaway, a Sahin, a Markov, and... whatever Hugo's mom's name was."

"Tatiana said it's Dashkov. She had to put him up for adoption."

I kissed the top of her head. "She is just trying to scare you. I can tell you that you are most definitely a Hathaway. You look just like my mother."

"I do?"

"Yes. She would be proud to know you."

"Do you think Grandpa is proud of me?"

"I don't know. That is something you will have to ask him."AJ nodded and I could tell she was tired. "Go to sleep Alissa Janine. You need all the rest you can get."

* * *

**Tasha's theory is in the next chapter! PROMISE!!!! (I have been working out how to vocalize it.)**

**Lady Gaga -- Adrian is Tatiana's great-nephew. That would make him and AJ 3rd cousins. But Adrian only adopted AJ so it doesn't really matter :) I know people who have adopted their siblings. :) Also, is she telling the truth?**

**What do you think Janine wants to talk to Roza about?**

**See you soon!**

**Oh! Check out my new story: The Secret Lives of Guardians!**

**And my new blog! Link in the profile!**


	33. Tasha's Theory

**Disclaimer: You know...**

**

* * *

  
**

Tasha's POV:

I sat down on the edge of AJ's bed. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"My legs are starting to hurt..."

I pulled her covers down to look at the blisters. "Yeah, those do look pretty nasty. Let me get some lotion..." I went to the bathroom and came back with a bowl of cold water. "Actually, let me try this first. The cold water should help." I laid wet wash cloths over AJ's blisters. "How does that feel?"

"A little better." AJ was silent for a minute. "Tasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"If the baby is a girl, I want to name her after you."

I smiled. "Thank you Alissa, that means a lot to me.

She smiled back. "It has been a long day."

I nodded. "It has. I never answered your question did I?"

She gently shook her head and I slid onto the floor so we were eye level. "You know how your mom is shadow kissed to Lissa?" AJ nodded. "Well, your mom used to take Lissa's negative feelings or dark shadows from her. It made her CRAZY. She never let them out... you mom just held them in. They made her irrational, do crazy things..."

"Like go after Dimitri?" She cut me off.

"Maybe that's why she went." I cleared my throat. "As I said though, she slowly started to go crazy, and after she had you, she seemed to get a little better..." I hoped she was following me.

"You think I took my mom's shadows?"

I shrugged. "I don't know for sure honey. I don't know if we ever will, but it is a possibility..."

"What does that mean for my baby?"

"I think she is going to be absolutely perfect. Just like her mom."

"Tasha?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For what we did to your face..."

Janine's POV:

I walked down the hallways of the court with Roza. I didn't want to have this conversation with her, but I had to... "Princess..."

"Guardian Hathaway, please call my Roza. I am going to be your granddaughter in law soon..."

I smiled at her. "About that..."

She took a stance the made it look like she was going to hit me. "What about it?"

"I don't think AJ should be involved with ANYONE right now. I think she needs to work through a lot of things and a relationship shouldn't be hindering that right now."

"You think me breaking up with Alli will stabilize her?"

"I know it will be hard, but if you want to help right now, I would rather you focus more on being her guardian and not her lover."

"I think it depends on what Alli wants. I will not leave her alone."

"She isn't alone Roza. You need to let Rose and Adrian be her parents."

"Because that has worked so well in the past?" She shook her head. "If you weren't AJ's grandma I would punch you."

"Then do it. Fight for her."

"Fine!" The next thing I remember was a fist connected with my face.

* * *

**Wow... So yeah... What did you think of Tasha's theory? Roza hitting Janine? Things are getting interesting...**

**Sorry this one was so short; I just needed to get these scenes done.**

**See you all soon!**


	34. A Moroi did this?

**Disclaimer: Blah... Blah... Blah...**

**

* * *

  
**

Roza's POV:

I hit her. Oh my God I actually hit Janine Hathaway and knocked her on her ass. No matter what happened now, I had that. She swung at me and I dodged the blow. She caught my foot and I slammed into floor. I could have pulled the princess card, but that wouldn't help me against a Strigoi. I leapt to my feet with cat like precision and attacked back. My foot went into Janine's gut and she fell to the floor. I had never seen her go down like that. I stood over her body and stared into her eyes. "I am NOT giving her up. If you want to discuss this further, meet me in the gardens with a stake." I turned on my heel and walked away.

Janine's POV:

I lay on the ground and stared at the ceiling. I, Janine Hathaway, a woman who has been a master guardian and warrior for over 40 years, just had my ass handed to me by a 17 year old princess. Wonderful. I already heard snickering and got up. I looked at the guardians who were guarding this part of the court. I forced a smile. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." I limped back to my room and looked at Hasan who was reading a paper from Nepal.

He stood up with a horrified look. "What happened to you?"

"A pissed off Granddaughter in law."

"A Moroi did this?"

"She is a spitfire. So strong... So willing to protect. I would fear for any Strigoi... I fear for AJ..."

Hasan lifted me up and carried me to bed. He was so strong even at 63 it made me smile. "Do you know how much Roza respects you? She wouldn't have done this unless there was a threat to AJ or someone else she loved. What happened?"

"I asked her to break up with AJ and focus more on being AJ's guardian."

"Oh, did you expect her to say yes to that request?"

"I didn't think she try to kill me!"

"She is in love. What do you think would have happened if you had asked AJ to break up with Roza?"

"Why do you think I asked Roza?"

Hasan smiled at me. "Let me get some ice."

Lissa's POV:

I gasped as I opened the door and saw my somewhat battered daughter in the door way. "What happened?"

"I beat the crap out of Janine Hathaway."

""Really?"

Roza nodded. "She wanted me to break up with AJ."

I grimaced as I healed her. "Maybe that isn't a bad idea..."

Roza looked shocked. "Why is everyone so against us?"

"It's not that we are against you, we are realistic. We know that at some point AJ is going to fully turn. And as the heir, we don't want you to risk that."

"You gave everything up for dad."

"It was different honey. My life was in turmoil. I was pregnant..."

"AJ's life is in turmoil. She is pregnant."

"She isn't the one sacrificing anything though." I kissed my little girl on the top of the head. "I want you to think about that."

* * *

**That is something for Roza to ponder... Do you think it will make a difference though?**

**How will Rose and AJ reacted when they learn about the fight...**

**Tune in next time!**


	35. I beat up THE Janine Hathaway!

**Disclaimer: You know...**

**

* * *

  
**

Tasha's POV:

I tried to hold AJ down, but I knew it was useless.

"I WANT TO KILL HER!!!!!"

"Who? Who do you want to kill?"

"Roza or Grandma, whoever I see first!!!!" Just then to door opened and AJ push me off her. She lunged at Roza and tackled her to the floor. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING???"

Roza tried to grip AJ's wrists, but it was useless. "Alli... Alli look at me..."

Roza raised a hand up and touched the side of AJ's face. Almost instantly AJ pulled away. AJ's voice was almost a whisper. "She could have killed you..."

Roza pulled them both up and kissed her lover. "I know, but I had to fight. For us... How can I make it up to you?"

"Marry me."

"I already said I would."

"No. Marry me. Exchange vows with me. The always and forever crap."

Roza laughed. "Anytime you want to." She kissed AJ again. "Are you hungry?"

AJ nodded. "A little."

"Okay. Let's go get you something and then we can go and talk to your mom and Adrian."

AJ let Roza lift her up. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are. You were just scared."

AJ looked at me. "I'm sorry I threw you on the floor."

I smiled. "I think I'll survive."

Roza paused for a minute and then turned to me. "Tasha, I know I am asking a lot of you today, but can I meet you two at the feeders?"

"Of course."

AJ stiffened. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to check something in the garden. I will be right there. I promise!"

Rose's POV

I lay on the bed as Adrian removed my leg. It still saddened me that this is what I had come to. I felt the tears start to run down my cheeks as Adrian crawled into bed with me. "Shhh... what's wrong."

"I hate this."

He pulled me close. "I know Little Dhampir. I wish I could fix it."

"You could have been better at healing." I muttered.

Adrian cupped my face in his hands. "Every day, Rosemarie, I wish the same thing. I hate seeing you like this and I know how hard it is for you." He was leaning in to kiss me when there was a knock at the door. Adrian kissed me quickly and got up. He walked over to the door and opened it reveal out daughter who was riding on her fiancée's back.

Roza set AJ on the bed next to me. "So, did you hear the news?"

"Roza..." AJ's voice was low.

Roza smiled. "Hey, you can be as mad as you want I am gloating about this as long as I can."

I pulled myself up. "What are you gloating about?"

"I beat up THE Janine Hathaway!"

My eyes widened. "What? Why? HOW?"

AJ jumped up and started pacing. "She was trying to break us up."

I wanted to get up and comfort her, but I looked at Adrian.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Hey... What is wrong?"

"I never want to leave her!"

Adrian kissed the back of her head. "Oh Mini-Dhampir... You don't have to if you don't want to." He pushed AJ's hair out of her face. "What do you need right now?"

AJ turned her head to stare at Roza. "What do I want?"

Roza stepped forward. "King Adrian? Queen Rosemarie? Alissa and I would like you to arrange a marriage ceremony."

* * *

**EEEE!!!! Wedding planning! There is going to be a lot more planning for this wedding then there was for SOA.**

**Don't forget to read Secret Lives of Guardians!**

**See you all in a few days. Classes start Monday, so I am going to take a little posting break!**


	36. Welcome to the royal family

**Disclaimer: It's like you know... not mine!**

**

* * *

  
**

Adrian's POV

I smiled at my daughter and hugged her tight. "I am so happy for you Mini-Dhampir!"

AJ pulled away from me. "Why are you calling me that? What's wrong?"

"I did a little looking and I'm sorry... you and Roza can't get married."

Roza looked upset. "What? Why? I love her!"

AJ looked up at the Heavens and sighed. "I'm not a royal, nor am I the daughter of one... The recognition clause. The FUCKING recognition clause."

Roza instantly pulled AJ close. "We will fix this. I don't care if we have to go into the human world and get married. We will get married."

AJ pulled away. "No, I am going to fix this." She walked out of the room and headed down the stairs.

AJ's POV:

I walked to my father's room and knocked on the door. It slowly opened and I pushed my way in. "Is it...." I stopped when I saw Tatiana. "It is true."

My dad smiled. "I just found out myself. I knew I was adopted, but I had no idea I was a royal."

I took a deep breath. "I need your help."

Tatiana smiled and stood up. "Of course Alissa, sit down and tell us what's wrong."

I sat on the bed and sighed. "I want to marry Roza, but I am not a royal. I need to invoke the recognition clause."

Tatiana sat down next to me. "Oh Alissa... I am so sorry you are going through this. We would be happy to help."

I scooted away a little. "Why don't I believe you?"

My father laughed. "Because your mother raised you right."

"What do you want? I'm willing to do anything!"

"Even kill Adrian?"

"What? No. How could you EVER ask that?"

Hugo laughed harder. "I thought you would do anything?"

I shook my head. "You are sick." I looked at Tatiana. "You are right. He is your son." I started to walk away, but my father stepped in front of me holding a stake.

"I wouldn't leave just yet."

"You don't scare me."

"Who do you love more? Roza..." He pointed the stake at my heart. "Or..." He pointed it at my stomach. "The baby."

I didn't hesitate. "Roza." He touched the stake to my stomach and I jumped. "What the hell?"

Tatiana grabbed me. "Hugo! Stop it. She is still your child."

"What do you want from me?"

"Once the baby is born, you are going to have to give it away."

I nodded. "Okay... I will put him or her up for adoption."

"It's not that simple."

"What?"

"We have already chosen who you are giving the baby to."

I was starting to get a little worried. "Who?"

"Tasha."

"Tasha? Why Tasha?"

"She has always wanted children, but has never been able too. Plus, you will have to watch your child grow up and be so close, but yet it is unreachable."

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?"

"Alissa... you want something from us. This is an even exchange."

I took a deep breath. "You win. As soon as this baby is born, all my rights will be signed over to Tasha."

Tatiana smiled. "That is all we ask. And Alissa?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome to the royal family."

* * *

**I really don't know who is worse Tatiana or Hugo... I think Hugo probably. What about you all?**

**This MAY complicate things, but don't worry, it will all work out in the end :-)**

**See you soon! Happy Blood Promise Day!**


	37. Please open your eyes

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah!**

**

* * *

  
**

AJ's POV:

I left my father's room and made it half way down the hall before I sank to my knees. What kind of person was I? I just sold my child so I could be with Roza. I ran a hand over my stomach and started sobbing. How could I have done that? I felt Roza slide down the wall next to me and start to pull me close. "Don't." I muttered.

Roza let go and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"I am a horrible person."

"No you aren't."

"I just did something really stupid."

"Stupider than Mason taping a bottle rocket to my dog?"

"Stupider than that time mom want to divorce Adrian."

"Wow. What did you do?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything. You know that."

"I can't tell you this. I think it will honestly make you leave me."

"Please tell me?"

"I have decided I don't want the baby."

"Ummm... Okay."

"See?"

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just not sure what you want me to do..."

"I want to give the baby to Tasha."

"What... what brought this on?"

"If I were to really lose it one day and hurt my baby, I would never be able to live with myself."

"I won't let that happen."

"Roza... you can't be there 24/7."

"I know I can't, but I want you to be 100 percent sure about this..."

"I am. There is no other way."

"There are other ways... there are better ways..."

I felt the anger and worry rush through my body and that was when it happened. I bit Roza. I felt her blood in my mouth and I started to drink. I heard rational AJ screaming at me to stop, but I couldn't. Roza deserved to die. There was no other way to put it.

Stan's POV:

I heard the princess screaming and went running down the hall. I grabbed my stake and pulled out on the intruder. I pulled the Strigoi away from Roza so I could stake her. I found myself looking into the eyes of Alissa Ivashkov. She was taking heavy breathes. "Alissa?"

Alissa's eyes flicked from me to the princess. "Oh my God... Oh my God... What did I do?" She pulled away from my and kneeled down next to Roza. "Roza? Wake up. Please open your eyes..." She touched the side of her neck.

I reached down and yanked Alissa off the floor. "Alissa Ivashkov? You are under the arrest for the assault of Princess Roza Ozera." I looked at two of the guardians with me. "Take her to lock up." I looked at another guardian. "Get the court doctor." I heard another scream and looked over to see Mr. and Mrs. Ozera.

Alissa started crying as the drug her away. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Well... it looks like that wedding is going to be a little delayed. AJ is going to prison!!!**

**Sorry this was so short, but it is going to get better trust me! Have I ever been wrong?**

**As I said in my other story, I am possibly going to see Richelle tomorrow. Yay!!! I will be sure to tell you all how it goes!**

**See you soon!**


	38. Go

**Disclaimer: 36 chapters later, I still don't own it... Dang...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Christian's POV:**

I watched as everyone raced around my daughter. They had given Lissa something to help her sleep. She was getting in the way of the doctors. They had managed to stop the bleeding, but Roza still wasn't breathing. What had AJ been thinking?

"Christian?"

I turned and saw Adrian standing in the doorway of the waiting room. "Your highness."

"Ouch."

"MY DAUGHTER IS IN THERE DYING BECAUSE OF YOURS!!!!! SO DON'T EVEN."

Adrian nodded. "I know. I was just coming to tell you that if you plan to press charges against Alissa, I won't stop you."

I was shocked. "Adrian, I am mad, but I would never..."

"No. I'm not letting her get away with this anymore." With that he stormed out of the room.

I turned back towards the window and watched them work on my little girl. That was when I heard her voice. "Christian..."

I looked over at my aunt with tears in my eyes. "Aunt Tasha... I can't lose her."

She wrapped her arms around me. "You won't. Roza is strong."

"I want to keep them apart so much. The bond is too dangerous. I thought I had succeeded with Rose and Lissa, but obviously..."

"Obviously what?"

**Rose's POV:**

I looked at Christian with pure rage. "If it wasn't for that bond, your wife would be DEAD."

Tasha stepped towards me. "Rose... this isn't the time."

"No, I think it is the perfect time. Why does it seem my family and I can't do anything right?" I took a deep breath. "Did I want my daughter's life to turn out like this? No. I'm sure you all know that at this point, but Alissa has been able to do the one thing I never could. She shows her emotions." I ran a hand through my hair. "You know, it took my daughter becoming Strigoi to see what everyone else saw in her, but now. It seems like no one else can see it anymore. I am not going to force them apart. I am not going to hurt my daughter like my mother tried to hurt me." I started to walk away, but stopped. I turned back to Christian and gave him a small smile. "She is going to be fine. This IS Roza after all." I left the room and started to walk back to our room until I walked past the gardens and saw my husband sitting on a bench. I walked over to him. "Adrian?"

"Why her?"

I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I was just wondering 'Why our family'?"

**AJ's POV:**

I sat curled up in the corner of my cell. The guards have been coming by and taunting me. Some of them had even thrown stakes at me. I didn't know what had happened. We were talking and then all of the sudden something took over me. I had to have killed her. I mean I had killed Berk so easily... and Roza wasn't even half his size. I hoped they gave me the death penalty. I deserved to be in hell with the rest of the Strigoi. I felt my little one move within me and I started cry. One more Hathaway generation was going to be messed up. This was NOT what I needed. I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the sounds of commotion in the hallway. I stood up and pressed myself against the wall. I didn't know what was coming, but it didn't sound good. A face appeared in front of my cell and I gasped. "Tatiana."

"Alissa, there isn't much time. You need to get out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"Roza died."

"What? No... That's impossible!"

"Alissa... look at me." Something about the tone of her voice made me look. "I am going to open this door. You are going to forget this life and your past and run. Run as far away as you can. I will find you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good." She opened the door. "Go."

With that I took off from the small room wondering why I was ever here in the first place.

* * *

**And that my friends, is the end. "What do you mean? The end? We have no resolution..."**

**Well, I can fix that. Coming Next Sunday, look for "Remembering Roza" The final part of the Alissa Markov saga.**

**I will add another chapter to this story Letting all you know when it is up, or comment and I will respond when I post Chapter one.**

**See you all soon!**

**Anni**


End file.
